Seven Black Cats
by Obscurity's Mistress
Summary: What happens when a parody of an old, never-before-seen fanfiction with 7 mary sues is crossed with Alice and Wonderland? Crack. That's what happens. Pairings TBA, rated T for language and mild suggestive content. Pretty OC-centric. Don't take this fic seriously. More info inside!
1. Prologue

**(A/N): Yo so I'm like, super bored this summer and I wanna get some laughs out of something so I'm going to post a little ficlit that I typed up a year ago. So the premise of the fic is basically that seven mary sues get plopped in the Narutoverse and start wreaking havoc, so Alice from Alice in Wonderland also gets sucked in to balance everything out. Of course, as one could imagine, this is not a serious fanfiction. It is crack. It is not supposed to be quality literature. It's here to give you a good laugh.**

 **I should mention that the seven sues in this fanfic are actually a parody of my first-ever attempt at fanfiction back in the dark ages 7th grade and are not based off of anyone else's characters.**

 **At the moment, I'm too lazy to go through and fix all the errors and I probably won't unless a lot of people want me to. A lot of people being like, 5 probably, because I'm lame like that. That being said, including the prologue, there are 10 chapters, and as with the editing, I won't be continuing this unless people want me to.**

 **Also, if anyone is wondering why this isn't going to be labeled as a crossover, it's because there isn't really a lot about Alice _before_ going to the Narutoverse, and well, I think you'll understand if you read it.**

Prologue

A girl with waist-length, sleek, glossy raven-colored hair rapped her fingers on the mahogany table as she checked her phone for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes. No new text messages. The screen turned off after a minute or so and she stared back at her large, emerald eyes. Her friends _should_ be here any minute…Except Etsu, who was always late.

The raven-haired girl, Leiko, was impatient. Her parents were still at work, leaving her home alone. She was just about to text her virtual twin, Misao, when the doorbell rang. Having quick reflexes, Leiko had sprung up before the final echoes of the bell had died away and was dashing to the large front doors of her grand house.

After tugging one of the heavy, oaken doors ajar, Leiko grimaced. It was blazing hot and oppressively humid outside.

"Leiko!" A girl who was almost identical to Leiko in height and build screamed as she threw her arms around Leiko and glomped her.

"Misao-" Leiko pushed the girl off after a few seconds. "Geez, get inside before the heat like, kills me!" She frowned and shoved the door shut behind Misao after she stepped inside.

Unlike Leiko, Misao had soft, chocolate-brown hair and warm, mocha-colored eyes.

Misao only giggled in response and threw her overnight bag against the nearby staircase. "Ahhhh~ the air conditioning feels sooo good!" Misao threw her hands in the air and twirled around, grinning.

"Yeah whatever," Leiko rolled her eyes. "Let's go make snacks while we wait for everyone else."

The two girls walked away in the direction of the kitchen, recounting to each other their day at school. Another thirty minutes later, four other girls had shown up. Of course, they were still waiting on Etsu. The scent of fresh chocolate chip cookies flavored the air and quiet chatter echoed softly around the spacious kitchen.

"Mmm! Leiko! These cookies are _amazing_!" A girl with amethyst eyes and a supple, caramel-colored bob praised.

Leiko flashed a bright grin. "Thanks Katsu!"

"Yeah, you make like, the best cookies!" Another girl with naturally gradient electric-blue hair gave Leiko a thumbs-up.

"Oh! Seka," Leiko addressed the girl with blue hair. "Is that one girl still making fun of your hair?"

"Yeah, but one of these days, I'll show her!" Seka spat and balled her fists. "She better hope she doesn't meet me outside of school!"

Everywhere she went, Seka got bullied because of her hair. For some reason, she had been born with blue hair that was dark at the bottom and bright at the top. When she was younger, her parents had taken her to many doctors and specialists to find out why, but nobody could figure it out. Another one of the girls had the same problem. Akahana had naturally blood red hair and eyes to match, but people didn't bully her as much because they thought she was scary. Naturally, they quickly bonded over their abnormalities.

"I think Etsu is here." A girl with whitish-blonde hair, large, obsidian eyes, and glasses piped up as she heard a car door slam.

Misao burst into a fit of giggles. "Ohmigosh! Shizuko! I totally forgot you were here!"

The blonde girl, Shizuko blushed with embarrassment and gave an awkward smile. Shizuko was by far the quietest of the group- even quieter than Akahana. Despite her shy nature, Shizuko was extremely smart, already a certified genius at the ripe old age of eight.

"Well it's about time she get here." Leiko laughed wryly while heading out of the room to get the door.

Leiko shortly returned with Etsu, a short girl with perfect golden curls and bright, ocean-blue eyes, in tow. "Alright! We should like, go to my room now! Someone grab the cookies!" Leiko announced and motioned for her friends to follow her and Etsu out of the room.

After grabbing their belongings, the girls headed upstairs to Leiko's room. Once there, they situated themselves on plush beanbags, comfortable arm chairs, or the giant, queen-sized bed draped in expensive, plush blankets. Leiko's room was by far big enough to comfortably house all seven girls.

However, unlike most sleepovers of girls their age, they were not engaged in a pillow fight or playing with dolls. They were playing anime-related video games and reading inappropriate fanfiction. After darkness had long since fallen, distant rumbles of thunder signaled the coming of a storm.

Upon hearing the thunder, Katsu snorted from her slouched position in a bean bag in front of the TV. "With any luck that storm will finally put an end to all this humidity."

"Knowing our luck, it'll completely miss us." Etsu retorted, true to her usual cynical self.

"Well don't jinx us." Seka rolled her eyes and commented wryly in response.

They too were also slouched in giant, plush beanbags around the TV and awaiting their turn at the game controllers.

"Guys, I'm like, bored." Leiko announced, abruptly pausing the game on the TV. "We should just watch the new episode now."

Misao, who had been playing against Leiko, pouted in protest. "But we were in the middle of a fight! Let's finish first."

"No. I'm bored. I want to do something else." Leiko shook her head and turned off the Xbox.

Misao frowned bitterly, but didn't protest any further. She didn't feel like arguing with Leiko.

"But first, we need popcorn! Someone go make some or something!" Leiko suggested as she flopped down on her own bed, not wanting to make the popcorn herself, despite the fact she was the host of the sleepover.

Shizuko stood up. "I could get it," she offered.

A couple of the girls snickered.

"No way, it'll be all gone by the time you brought the bowl up." Etsu laughed, poking fun at Shizuko.

Shizuko chewed her lip Shizuko had the tendency to eat anything within reach. Her friends called her Chouji sometimes because of her eating habits. Unlike Chouji though, she never gained a pound no matter what or how much she ate. None of the girls did, for that matter. It was obvious that all seven of them would have the bodies of models when they got older.

"I'll get it!" Katsu leapt up enthusiastically and darted out of the room before anyone could protest.

Katsu was a horrible cook. If anyone could find a way to burn water, it would be her.

Etsu sighed and flopped her head back. "Looks like we're gonna have burnt popcorn…"

"Hey where's the remote?" Leiko asked, scanning the room for it.

"Over here," Akahana answered as she tossed the remote to Leiko, who caught it skillfully.

Just after Leiko got the new episode ready to play, Katsu skipped into the room with a big, pink bowl filled to the top with slightly blackened popcorn. The bitter stench was anything but appetizing, but nonetheless, the girls still dug their hands into the bowl and popped the fluffy kernels into their mouths.

Leiko un-paused the TV and the opening theme of Naruto greeted their ears. Eagerly they stared with wide eyes. The new episode was always the climax of their sleepovers. It would usually keep them up even after they turned lights off, as they would fall into deep discussion over what they thought might happen next.

Soon however, the once-distant thunder was just outside the window. It was accompanied by hissing sheets of rain that noisily beat against the side of Leiko's house, threatening to drown out the TV.

"Whether they get rid of the humidity or not, I hate thunderstorms! I can't hear anything!" Leiko complained as she groped around in the relative darkness for the elusive remote.

Once she had the remote in her hand, she furiously stabbed at the volume button with a slender pointer finger to turn the TV up. Tossing the remote aside, she dove her hand into the popcorn bowl beside her. Instead of meeting soft popcorn, she stubbed her fingers on hard, un-popped kernels.

Silently cursing, Leiko shook her hand out. "Guys, we're out of popcorn. Someone like, make more." Leiko paused the TV in the middle of an intense fight scene and demanded. "And not you, Katsu. You'll just burn it again."

Katsu's eye roll went unseen in the darkness as Akahana got up and fetched the bowl off of Leiko's bed before heading out of the room. Leiko rolled onto her back and stared out the window. Lightning flashed in quick succession outside, and illuminated the room like a strobe light; it was quickly followed by an intense rumble of thunder that shook the window panes in their sills.

By now, the dark and the absence of conversation had finally allowed the girls to become drowsy. Even though the TV was paused, no one moved to make conversation. Soon enough however, Akahana returned with the popcorn-filled bowl and set it down beside Leiko. Immediately the girls flocked to the bowl and took good-sized handfuls back to wherever they were sitting. As soon as everyone was re-situated, Leiko un-paused the TV.

Simultaneously, the brightest flash of lightning yet seemed to strike just outside the window, as it was immediately followed by a powerful blast of thunder that shook Leiko's vacation trinkets right off their shelves.

 _SNAP!_

The TV gave an eye-searing flash before giving out and going dark. Just as suddenly as they were plunged into darkness, the storm outside was gone. In fact, they couldn't hear anything, not even themselves. They couldn't feel the room around them, and the air grew piercingly cold as it began to whip past their faces. None of them could find the breath to call out to one another. Quickly, the darkness overtook their senses and they fell unconscious in the strange, empty abyss.

When they finally began to come too, they were in an environment completely different from Leiko's room. Surrounding them was a vast expanse of soft, golden sand dunes. The horizon rippled with heat in the distance as the unrelenting sun beat down on them.

"Guys, where are we?" Katsu asked, sitting up and shaking sand from her supple, caramel-colored bob.

Etsu snorted and replied without getting up. "As if one of us would actually know that."

"Yeah, why would _we_ know?" Leiko agreed, hastily dusting grit out of her pajamas.

Shizuko keenly scanned their surroundings. "We must not have been here for very long, or we'd have sunburns."

"You're right," Akahana agreed, staring at her paler-than-porclain arms.

Misao sat up and stretched. "Maybe it's like, the Sahara Desert or something?"

"Why on Earth would we be in the Sahara Desert?" Etsu snapped back, finally sitting up.

Misao shrugged. "Just wonderin'."

"I think I might have an idea," Seka piped up. "Maybe we're in the Narutoverse, in the Land of Wind or something. It totally makes sense; we were watching Naruto when the power went out. It's just like a fanfiction!"

"Hey~ that would totally make sense!" Misao agreed.

The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement, even though the Sahara Desert was in fact a more realistic answer. The Sahara Desert at least, was real. However, they were convinced that they were in the Land of Wind. Even Shizuko. Simultaneously they scanned the fuzzy horizon for the monolithic walls of Sunagakure, or anything that might have told them where they were.

"I don't see anything." Leiko concluded after a minute of searching and sighed in resignation.

Suddenly, despite the blazing heat, the girls felt a chill run down their spines that made them fall silent.

Akahana's voice broke the silence. "Orochimaru." She spat the name out.

The other six girls turned around to see that the powerful villain was standing behind them, flanked on his left by Kabuto. Kabuto technically wasn't supposed to be there, but it was a technicality that the girls overlooked due to their current peril.

Orochimaru also overlooked the fact that the girls recognized him and knew his name, as he was too shocked from the fact that he could sense no chakra signatures in them. Already his mind was reeling with ideas for experiments he could perform on them.

"Look what we have here!" Orochimaru crowed as he circled the cluster of girls. "You're not from around here…are you?"

The girls remained silent, so he continued. "No, need to answer; I know you're not. Kabuto, you know what to do."

Kabuto responded with a curt nod and approached Leiko, who was the closest to him. Fight or flight instincts kicking in, Leiko tried to get up and run. Kabuto simply grabbed the hem of her tank top and shoved her to the ground, where he tied chakra ropes around her wrists.

"Ouch! These burn!" Leiko tugged at the chakra-infused rope around her wrists as her skin began to turn red upon contact.

Orochimaru diverted his attention to Leiko as Kabuto tied up the others and muttered something under his breath. A strange light grew in Orochimaru's eyes and the corners of his mouth twitched up, making Leiko feel like a bug under a microscope. As he gazed upon his find, Orochimaru's mouth stretched into his trademark grin. Such an amazing find! He'd have fun with them!

 **(A/N): Alright! Onto chapter one, I suppose. If you want to see more for whatever reason, be sure to follow and review!**


	2. Chapter One

**(A/N): Ugh, I think I'm just going to go ahead and post everything at once, or maybe like half of it at once. Everything's already written out so it doesn't really matter. Anyways, enjoy a short chapter from Alice's perspective! Chapters get longer later; I promise.**

 **Alice and her original story belong to Lewis Carroll, not me.**

"Alice, please pay attention!" Lorina Mathilda Liddel, known as Lori to her family and friends, chided her younger sister.

Alice was ungracefully sprawled out on her back and running her stubby kid-fingers through the air, undoubtedly conjuring up some sort of Fantasy. "Lori, what would you do if a little Martian man were to come down from the sky and-"

"Alice, now is not the time for your silly little fantasies! You should be taking this seriously; I'm trying to help you with your history." Lori sighed and frowned, wishing that just _once_ Alice would take her lessons seriously.

"But Lo- _ri_ , history is so _boriiiinnngg_. I want to go on an Adventure! I want to _make_ history!" Alice sat up, her blue eyes sparkling with anticipation from the sheer idea of something beyond her everyday history lessons.

"You should be careful what you wish for, Alice. Now, listen to your lessons. You are a young lady and should behave as such." Lori again chided Alice, but a glint of amusement was present in her eyes, as she recalled herself at the same age.

"Okay. In 1642..."

Alice was lost at '1642', eyes closed and dreaming up another fantasy where she grew wings and lived on a cloud. She pushed back a yawn as the evening insects buzzed hypnotically and the stifling, humid air pressed down on her too-heavy dress Lori had just _insisted_ she wear.

"I gotta go I'mlateI'mlateI'mlatelatelate!" A faraway voice made its way to Alice's ears, disturbing her increasingly drowsy fantasy.

Her eyes flew open and flitted over to Lori. It couldn't have been her, Lori is too... _proper_ to talk in such a manner. Alice's head flopped to the other side, just in time to see the snowball tail of a rabbit wearing a coat jacket dash through a bush. _A clothed rabbit? Impossible! I must be seeing things!_

Alice sat up and glanced at her sister, pleased that she was too engrossed in reading aloud from the history book to notice if she were to say, slip away and go on a little Adventure. Alice crawled away as stealthily as possible. A little difficult in such a puffy dress, but she managed to get away unseen and unheard. She crept around the bush that the rabbit had dashed through, just in time to see him pausing to check a golden pocket watch.

"Excuse me, sir Rabbit, what is it that you are late for? Mayhap I could help you?" Alice knelt down to be level with the rabbit, who had turned his attention to her.

"Such indignation! Why, I'm a _hare_ , not a silly rabbit! Now I must be going! I'm already late!" He frowned sharply at her and adjusted the gold monocle that rested on his right eye.

"What are you late for?" Alice stood up, ready to follow him as he turned to dash off again.

"Can't talk now, Miss. I'm late!"

He dashed off even faster than before. Alice sprinted after him, fists balled and a look of determination furrowing her brows. He disappeared from view as he bobbed through the underbrush and shrubbery, but Alice caught up to him just in time to see him dash into a large hole, big enough to fit her small form. She couldn't stop following him now, could she? She got down on her hands and knees and peered into the hole. It certainly was big enough to fit her for quite a ways...

"Mr. Hare?" her voice echoed eerily down the tunnel.

"Latelatelatelatelate!" the hare's distant voice echoed back.

Alice began to crawl through the dirt tunnel, paying no mind to the damp earth that was quickly soiling the front of her dress.

"It's so dark in here..." Alice mumbled to herself, voice echoing eerily off the dank tunnel walls that hung with tree roots. "Mr. Hare, where are y-Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Suddenly, the ground disappeared beneath her and she began plunging head-first through the darkness, cold air whipping past her face. Alice snapped her eyes shut as a painfully intense, bright light blinded her. She felt a sharp jolt of pain wrack her body as her head collided with something hard. Darkness overcame her vision, and losing consciousness, she went limp where she lay. Hours passed as she unknowingly lay in a foreign terrain, her exposed skin quickly burning to a bright red.

What she wouldn't find out for many years was that she wound up in a world very different than the one she was supposed to go to.

 **(A/N): Follow and review if you want to see more! Otherwise you won't! Because I'm lazy!**


	3. Chapter Two

**(A/N): Eyyyy so chapter two is a lot longer like I promised! I believe-if I'm remembering correctly-that chapter three is even longer, so yeah. But here's another Alice pov for ya!**

 **Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OCs.**

Chapter Two.

"-o's this?" Alice's eyes slowly opened, only to clamp shut as the bright, unrelenting sun burned her eyes.

Someone roughly jostled her shoulder and she groaned, not wanting to open her eyes again.

"Hello? What's your name?" The person asked as a shadow blocked the light from penetrating her eyelids. "You have quite the sunburn."

 _Sunburn..._ Alice tried to sit up, only to feel her skin protest in pain.

"What are you doing in the middle of the desert with such a weird, poofy dress on?"

"Nnng…" Alice managed to open her eyes again. "Who am I? Why does my head hurt?"

"I think you hit your head on that there rock. You have such a strange accent! You must be from far away."

Alice looked around to observe her surroundings. All around her was a seemingly endless expanse of flat, rocky desert terrain. Heat rippled in a fuzzy ménage on the horizon, but she thought she could make out a treeline far in the distance.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to the Badlands!"

She finally looked at the owner of the voice, who happened to be one of the strangest men she had ever seen. Most of his appearance was concealed by an embroidered cloak complete with a hood, like something straight out of a fantasy book or fairy tale. Red eyes and a few strands of greasy bright blue hair plastered to his perspiring forehead peeked out at her.

While she wasn't sure where she was from, Alice was _sure_ she wasn't from wherever this guy was from. Seeing something else out of the corner of her eye, Alice glanced over to see a man-pulled cart overflowing with blankets and bundles of all shapes, sizes and colours.

"Such a strange man you are!" Alice gasped, staring agape at the grinning anomaly. "Why is your hair blue? Are you evil? Your eyes are red! You look like a girl! What's your name?" The questions poured out of her mouth like a fountain, causing the man to chuckle good-naturedly.

"You're a funny little girl. I was born this way. No, I'm not evil, and I am most certainly a man! A manly man! And my name is Uetake Makito!" He struck a comical body-builder pose and flexed his muscles with a menacing grimace on his face.

"Yoo-ey-tah-kay Mah-key-toe? Such a weird name! And you look like you have to poop." Alice giggled at the strange look on his face as he posed.

"Why! Such indignation!" He pouted and put his hands on his hips while pretending to look sad.

"Such indignation..." Alice mumbled. For some reason, the phrase was really familiar, but she just couldn't quite place her finger on it! "Late...late...late!" She exclaimed, furrowing her brows in concentration.

"And what would you be late for, in the middle of the Badlands?" His pout turned into a look of curiosity and his eyes widened.

"I can almost remember!" She squinted her eyes shut in determination, but like a wisp, the tantalizing flashback was out of her reach.

Alice's face scrunched up into an ugly, sour pout and her face began to turn red. Her tantrum started out as a few small whimpers, but began to crescendo into raucous wails as large tears gathered in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey...Don't cry...?" Makito awkwardly reached out his hand to try and pat her shoulder, but, being unfamiliar with young children and their tantrums, only made it worse.

"I-I want my m-muuuummm! I want L-loriii! I wanna go hoooome!" she screamed in an impossibly high pitched shriek, making Makito wince and retract his hand.

"Wait, who's Lori?" He froze and asked.

Alice's wailing abruptly ended. "L-lori..." she sniffed and wiped a tear from her now-puffy face with her fist. "Lori..."

"Is she your...sister?"

"Yes! Lori is my big sister! I remember something!" Alice's face broke into a wide grin, only to pout again seconds later. "And she always makes me do my stupid, boring lessons! But-but! I can remember more now! Lori was making me take my lessons...and-and..."

Alice related to Makito her adventure of chasing the clothed hare down a rabbit hole and falling into oblivion.

"Well that's quite the story!" Makito raised an eyebrow skeptically, suspecting that Alice had an imagination too big for her own head.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Alice glared at him and harrumphed angrily.

"Well, that's not really an everyday occurrence..." He smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "What's your name?"

"I'm Alice. Alice Liddel. Mr. Makito? How far away is Oxford from here?"

"Mr.? What's a Mr.? And what's an Oxford? And what kind of name is Alice Liddel?"

"Alice Liddel is a completely _normal_ name! Why, how could you not know what a Mr. is? Isn't that how everyone addresses a man? And Oxford is the place I live, silly! Oxford, England! Don't tell me you don't know what Great Britain is either!"

"Actually, the proper way for you to address me would be Uetake-sempai." Makito explained. "And...no. I've never heard of an England _or_ a Great Britain. "

"Sem-pie? That sounds weird. Why shouldn't I address you by your surname?" Alice questioned, getting more confused by the minute. "And how could you _not_ have heard of Great Britain?! Why, we're one of the greatest nations to ever exist!"

"Uetake _is_ my surname. Surnames always come before your given name!" he exclaimed, also getting more and more confused. "I'm beginning to think that you _did_ fall down a rabbit hole!"

"Why of _course_ I fell down a rabbit hole, silly! And it's the other way around, you say your given name first and _then_ your surname."

Makito stared at Alice for a few moments, deciding it was best not to argue with a child once they'd made their mind up so stubbornly. "Well, I can't take you to Oxford, since I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist, but I can take you to Konoha, where I'm headed. Perhaps there's someone there who'll know what or where Oxford is."

"How far away is Co-no-ha?" Alice tilted her head to the side, akin to a dog.

"Hmmm. About a day and half's walk from here."

"A _day_ and a _half_? Why don't you just buy a car?"

"What's a car?"

"Seriously, do you live in the Dark Ages?"

"What're the Dark Ages?"

"You sir, are impossible." Alice put her hands on her hips and frowned, glaring at Makito.

"Well, before we get going, I should get you a cloak so you don't burn your skin even more." Makito sighed, turning around to dig through the piles of cloth and bundles on his cart. "Aha! It'll probably be a little big, but no matter. It'll keep the sun off your skin."

Makito draped the cloak around Alice's shoulders and pulled the hood over her head of curls. Like he predicted, the cloak dragged on the rocky ground by about a foot. Makito pulled his own hood over his head and hoisted up the two handles of his cart.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Makito grinned and began to trundle off in a seemingly random direction, with Alice half-skipping to keep up with him.

Alice couldn't keep a grin off her face. _I'm finally going on an Adventure!_

~2 hours later~

"Mr. Makit _ooooo_ can I ride on your cart? My feet hurt and it's _hoooottttt."_ Alice whined, stumbling for what seemed like the Millionth Time since they started off.

Makito halted and set the cart down, panting and wiping off an abundant amount of sweat that had been gathering on his brow. By now, the harsh, rocky ground had become more loamy and filled with scrubby brush and tumbleweeds. The line of trees Alice had thought she saw in the distance was more clear, but was still quite a ways off.

Makito wiped off his brow again, contemplating if he should let her ride the cart, which would add more weight to his already back-breaking load.

"I guess..." Makito grunted as he hoisted Alice up on top of the cart. "Don't move around, 'kay? Don't want you falling off."

Letting Alice ride the cart won over the alternative of having to listen to her complain for a day or so. Not to mention, she didn't seem to be from around here, and probably wasn't used to walking for such a distance or on such unforgiving ground.

Soon they were off again, going towards the ever-distant tree line. For the rest of the day, Alice questioned Makito about anything and everything, and he did likewise, questioning her of the strange-sounding Oxford, England, of where she apparently came from.

However, by nighttime, the appeal of an Adventure wasn't quite so appealing to Alice. Especially when she found out she would be sleeping on the ground and eating dried fruit for dinner. After being reassured that she would have a normal bed and meal the next day, she stopped complaining and promptly fell into a deep slumber.

 **(A/N): follow and review for more!**


	4. Chapter Three

**(A/N): Yo! So as I said, this was indeed a lot longer than the other chapter. However, my recollection of chapters beyond this one is virtually non-existent save for knowing what happens, so I can't say how long or short they'll be until I actually post them :3. I suppose that doesn't really matter though.**

 **Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. OCs are mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Three.

"UPUPUP! Time to go! We'll eat breakfast on the way there!"

Alice scrunched her face up as Makito practically screamed in her ear while he danced around the campsite, hastily packing up. She buried her head into her sleeping bag and groaned in protest, not wanting to wake up.

"Oh no you don't~! We gotta go~!" Makito sang as he shook her fully awake.

"I wanna go back tuh shleep..." Alice mumbled, still refusing to open her eyes.

"Not if you want to make it to Konoha today~!" Makito poked Alice in the forehead repeatedly.

"Fine, fine...Mmm…I want eggs for breakfast..."

"Sorry, no can do! We're eating on the go! I want to get there early; I have someone to see!"

Finally, after much coaxing, Alice climbed out of her sleeping bag and onto the heaping pile of cloth and bundles. Makito hastily rolled up their sleeping bags and tossed dirt on the fire to completely put it out, while Alice buried herself under some of the blankets and cloaks and went back to sleep after eating her fancy breakfast of more dried fruit and a protein bar.

"Alice-chan. Wake up. We're here!"

Light flooded Alice's face and she slowly blinked her eyes open, squinting as she adjusted to the bright sunlight.

"You're gonna want to be awake for this!"

"Nnng...Where are we?" Alice sat up and stretched. "Whoaaah..."

Alice's head spun around as she marveled at the sight in front of her. Two massive, red gates with a strange symbol on them stood agape before her, and behind them was a city she thought she'd only see in story books or her own imagination.

"Welcome to Konoha: the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Makito exclaimed, tugging the cart up to the entrance, where two weird looking men stood waiting.

Glancing at Makito and the two men, she noticed that Makito had shed his cloak and was now wearing beat up pantaloons bound tightly around his shins and a thick-strapped tank top that was clasped together in the front. She could also now see the extent of his hair, which was bound into a thin ponytail that fell to his waist.

The other two men were dressed much differently: in black, grey, and white clothing that was form-fitting and showed off their well-muscled limbs. Pouches hung on their legs and sheathed swords on their backs.

"This is just like a story I read..." Alice broke out into a grin as Makito talked to the two lethal-looking men and showed them a few things before returning to pick up the cart again.

"Let's go! We have to go see the Hokage. If anyone knows what Oxford, England is, it'll be him."

"Ho-cah-gay? Who's that?"

"He's head ninja of Konoha!"

" _Ninja?!_ You mean that he's a real _ninja_? Were those two men at the gate ninjas too?"

"Yup. This village is _full_ of ninjas! There are other villages like this one, too." Makito went on to tell Alice all about the hidden villages and about the ninjas who protected them.

Alice listened and asked questions while they travelled through the bustling village. Soon, a large, red tower with the same symbol as on the gates adorning the top came into view, looming over the city like a giant.

"Mr. Makito? What's that building?" Alice pointed a sunburnt hand at the building, even though Makito couldn't see her.

"That's the Hokage Tower. That's where we're going. We'll probably have to wait for a while, since he's really busy."

"It's huge..." Alice marveled, mouth hanging agape again.

"Maki-baka!"

Makito ground the cart a halt and whipped his head around, peering through the throngs of people in search of the person who called his name.

"Seshi-chan?" He called, still looking around.

"I'm right here, idiot."

Alice and Makito both whipped their heads around in unison to face a young-looking brunette woman standing behind them, hands on her hips. She wore a plain tank top and a dirty apron tied around her waist that almost concealed her shorts. The only outstanding things about her were the subtle bags under her eyes and ice pack wrapped to her head.

"I didn't expect to see a mutt like _you_ back here so soon." she commented dryly, but a smirk played on her lips, giving away her satisfaction of Makito's arrival.

A wide grin spread across Makito's face and his eyes twinkled as he sauntered over to the woman, who still had her hands on her hips and was trying not to smile. "Knowing I'd be seeing you made me travel faster." Makito put a hand on her cheek and frowned in concern.

"Headaches playing up again?"

"They always do in the summer." she frowned and adjusted the ice pack. "It's the heat and humidity."

"Well, it's good to see ya again!" Makito pulled the much-shorter woman into a large, bone-crushing hug, which she reluctantly accepted.

"Who's that?" she peeked out from around Makito and stared at Alice.

"This is Alice-chan. I found her in the desert on my way here. She says she's from Oxford, England, and fell down a rabbit hole chasing a clothed hare."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

By now, Alice was feeling shy and had buried herself in blankets and cloaks.

"Alice, this is Seshiru. She's my gir-Oof!" Seshiru viciously elbowed him in the stomach. " _Friend_...Normal, platonic, regular _friend._ " Makito squeaked in pain.

Alice peeked out from under the cloaks.

"I need to take her to the Hokage to see if he knows about this Oxford, England she claims to be from. I'll be back right after that, so...mind if I park my cart at your shop?" Makito explained.

"It's fine. See you then." Seshiru's arms dropped from Makito's waist and returned to her hips. "Can't say I can help you with Oxford, England though. Never heard of anything of the like."

Makito worriedly pursed his lips and nodded, but the look was gone in an instant.

"You can ride on my back, Alice." Makito lifted Alice off of the cart after removing her covers and bent down and let her climb onto his back for a piggy-back ride.

"See ya later Seshi-chan!" Makito waved as he began to set off in the direction of the Hokage Tower again.

Alice silently watched as Seshiru disappeared into a shop with Makito's cart and out of sight. As they neared the tower, uneasiness clawed at her stomach. What if the Hokage was scary, or mad that she was using up his precious time? Images of a 7-foot tall body-builder with an eye patch and scars filled her head as she imagined what he might look like.

Soon they entered the crowded, but thankfully cooler building and made their appointment at the front desk. Alice stared in silent awe at the multitudes of people entering and exiting the lobby. One of the most intriguing things she noticed-she noticed this in the streets as well-were all the different kinds of hair colours that people had-every colour of the rainbow!

"Something wrong? You're awfully quiet." Makito asked in concern as they sat on a crowded bench and waited for their name to be called.

"Is the Hokage a scary man? Will he be mad at us for taking up his time?" Alice mumbled into Makito's shoulder.

Makito chuckled good-naturedly. "No, he's a kind old man who loves children! He wouldn't get mad at you, or me."

"Mm-kay." Alice sighed.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, a secretary finally called Makito's name to go see the Hokage.

"Let's go!" Makito smiled and stood up, motioning for Alice to follow him.

Alice grabbed his hand and clutched it tightly as they walked up the seemingly endless spiral staircase to the Hokage's office. Once they entered, she hid behind his leg and peeked out from behind it at the Hokage.

"Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama." Makito bowed momentarily and stood back up.

"Uetake-kun! I haven't seen you for years! Who is this you have brought with you? Don't tell me you and Seshiru-chan finally got together." The Hokage chuckled and winked at Makito.

"N-no Hokage-sama! N-nothing like _that_!" Makito flushed bright red and took a moment to regain his composure. "This is Alice Liddel. She's why I'm here to see you. I found her in the desert on my way here and she says she's from a place called 'Oxford, England'. I've never heard of the place, but if anyone has, I thought it'd be you."

"Uetake-kun, if you haven't heard of the place, I'm sure no one has. Kami-sama knows where all you've been to." The Hokage took a puff from his pipe and rested it back on his desk with a sigh.

"Well, what should I do with her then, if this Oxford, England doesn't exist?"

"May I speak to her?"

"Nothing stopping you, but she's kinda shy."

"Did she tell you how she ended up in the desert?"

"Yes, she did. She claims that her sister was giving her history lessons when she chased a hare wearing a coat jacket down a rabbit hole, and fell down. When she woke up, she was in the desert." Makito explained, his tone serious for once.

"Well that's...different." The Hokage frowned in thought. "The only thing I can really think of is to put her in an orphanage."

"I'd take her in myself, but a life on the road is dangerous and no place for a girl her age to grow up." Makito frowned, placing his hand on Alice's head and mussing her hair.

"I don't want to go to an orphanage. I want to go home." Alice whined almost inaudibly.

"I can talk to Seshi-chan and see if she'll take her, but if she can't...or won't..."

"Alright. Well, if she'd able or willing to, then tell her to come down here so we can get the adoption papers sorted out." He took another puff of his pipe.

"Ok. Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama." Makito bowed again and motioned for Alice to follow him out of the room.

As they exited, Alice still clutched Makito's hand. "Mr. Makito? I won't have to go to the orphanage, will I?"

"I hope not..." he frowned, not quite sure if Seshiru would be up to caring for a child. She wasn't exactly...adoring...of children.

Soon they arrived at Seshiru's shop and entered, accompanied by the tinkle from a bell over the door.

"You're back." Seshiru stepped out from behind a counter and approached them. "So is Oxford, England real?"

Makito shook his head. "He's never heard of it. Now the issue is what to do with Alice, and that's why I'm here." Makito lowered his voice. "I don't want to just dump her in an orphanage, and I can't take care of her since I'm always on the road. I was wondering if you could take her in. She's a well behaved girl and won't cause you much trouble."

Seshiru sighed deeply and rubbed her temples in thought before giving Makito an 'are you serious?' look.

"She can help out around the shop. She'll keep good company. Please, Seshi. She _really_ doesn't want to go to an orphanage."

After a minute or two of deliberation, she finally looked up and exhaled another sigh. "Fine. You better not be lying about her being well behaved. My headaches are already bad enough..."

"Seshiru-chan, you know how much I care about you. I would never do something to make your situation any harder." Makito gave a small, reassuring smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever! Enough with the mushy stuff." Seshiru grumbled, her cheeks growing pink.

"Ok, well Hokage-sama said that if you were going to take her in to go meet him to get the adoption papers in order. Makito's eyes drifted over to Alice, who was too engrossed in a display of dolls to overhear their conversation. "I better go talk to her."

Making his way over to her, Makito brushed a strand of hair out of his face and sighed, already exhausted by midday.

"Alice-chan, come here." Makito knelt down to Alice's eye level.

"Mr. Makito? Am I staying with Ms. Seshiru?" Alice wondered, peeking past Makito at Seshiru, who had taken to straightening up a shelf.

"Yes, you are. Seshiru-chan is a very nice woman, so treat her well. She has a lot of headaches, so you need to behave, alright?" Makito looked her in the eye and cocked an eyebrow up.

"Okay...Is she going to make me have history lessons?" Alice pouted defiantly.

Makito chuckled and stood up. "Well you have to go to school! But I think the history you'll be learning here will be a lot different than the history you learned in England." He smiled and patted her on the head. "Well, what do you say 'bout lunch? I know a place I think you'll like."

Makito's smile widened and he winked at Alice. "Whadya say, Seshi-chan? Ichiraku's?" Makito spun around to look at Seshiru, who dusted her hands off on her apron after she finished reorganizing the shelf.

"Sure, why not?" Seshiru untied her apron and laid it on the check-out counter with a smile.

The three strolled out of the cool, quiet shop and into the hot, bustling streets, with Alice wondering what on Earth an 'Ichiraku' was.

 **(A/N): follow and review if ya want more!**


	5. Chapter Four

**(A/N): 'Nother chapter for ya! Back to the sues' pov~ What fun o_o**

 **Anyways, please remember that this is crack, not meant to be taken seriously, and that I wrote this a year ago and haven't really looked at it since. I won't edit it unless you want me to~ :)**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have the pleasure of owning these awful mary sues.**

Chapter Four.

Akahana groggily sat up and rubbed at her wrists, which were singed from the chakra ropes that Orochimaru had fastened to all of them when he dragged them to his lair. Since none of the seven girls had chakra, the ropes had been extremely irritating to their skin and left burns worse than a normal rope would have left.

But that was oh-six, seven? weeks ago? Even Akahana had lost track of time. Shizuko probably knew, since she was incredibly smart and was already a certified genius at the ripe old age of eight, but everyone else was asleep at the moment. Orochimaru nor Kabuto had tried to heal their wrists, as chakra would only make it worse, and they had better things to do than waste their time trying to heal them the _normal_ way.

In the last number of weeks, the group had been subjected to various experiments by Orochimaru, most of which involved injections from comically-to someone other than them-large needles filled with glowing, brightly-coloured serums one would expect to find in a crappy D-list movie on the Sci-fi channel at three in the morning. While they were treated terrible from the moment they were chained to the wall in their cramped, dank cell, it only got worse as Orochimaru became more and more frustrated that he couldn't perform any of his more...creative...experiments on them that required them to have chakra.

Akahana glanced around and realized that the others were waking up, but remaining silent. It had been that way for a while now. Even the usually-sassy Leiko remained subdued. At least despite having no shower or a change of clothes in the past few weeks, their hair, bodies, and clothes had miraculously remained as clean as the day they had arrived, since getting soiled would simply be ungraceful.

Approaching footsteps echoed through the spartan halls, signifying the arrival of either Orochimaru or Kabuto. This time it was Orochimaru, with another handful of glowing syringes.

"Well my pretties, I have one last experiment for you." He giggled in a manner common to a stereotypical evil-mastermind villain, though usually for a man like Orochimaru, would be considered out of character.

He had been acting like that ever since he found those girls, as had Kabuto. But they had found something special: seven blank slates! So it was perfectly a-ok for them to act out of character.

"No response from my little pretties? You aren't fun anymore!" He let out an exasperated sigh as he straightened the syringes out in his hands. "Oh well. Let's get this over with."

He promptly injected Leiko with a green liquid, Misao with a brown one, Akahana with red, Shizuko with a baby pink colour, Katsu with violet, Seka with electric blue, and Etsu with a golden one. They were all too exhausted and broken to put up a fight; they had given up. As the serums began to work, one by one, they succumbed to another restless slumber.

An unknown amount of time later, Akahana again found herself the first one awake. Immediately she noticed that her whole body hurt, and that she was impossibly low to the ground for being chained to a wall. Everything around her seemed...well, huge. A strange cat-like yowl escaped her lips as she looked for her companions, only to find six kittens that eerily resembled them in their place, surrounded by their clothes. No! They couldn't be! Akahana looked down at her hands…well, paws. She looked out into the hallway to see Orochimaru glaring at the results of his latest experiment.

"Kabuto. Get rid of them." He called out tersely down the hallway.

Again, Orochimaru was acting odd. Normally he'd make quick work of a failed experiment with a deadly jutsu or a kunai, but he just wasn't feeling it lately. Luckily for the seven girls, neither was Kabuto. Strangely, he had developed an inexplicable fondness for baby felines in the past few weeks and couldn't bring himself to harm a whisker on their adorable, fluffy heads! Carefully, he placed them in a box and decided it would be best to leave them on someone's doorstep.

A few days later, he arrived in Suna with the seven girls-turned-kittens. Getting a wild hair up his butt, Kabuto decided he would leave them in the care of the Kazekage. Using an unnamed invisibility jutsu that he came up with on the fly, he strolled past the guards, who luckily didn't notice the box 'float' past them. Kabuto put the box with the rest of the Kazekage's safety-approved personal mail and immediately left to go back to Orochimaru's lair. Well, not without stealing some ice cream first. But after that, he was on his merry way.

*Inside the Kazekage Mansion*

"Temari! Go get my mail!" The fourth Kazekage's voice echoed through the spacious hallways of the Kazekage mansion and disturbed Temari from her morning TV program.

"But daa- _aaddddd_ , it's Kankurou's _turn_!" Temari whined, ignoring the vicious glare from her younger brother.

"Temari I asked _you_ to do it and that's final!" Temari's father stormed into the living room and glared at her, arms crossed and his usual foul expression souring his features.

Temari stuck her tongue out at Kankurou, who was pulling on his cheeks and making faces at her as she picked herself up off the floor and made her way to the hallway that led to the lobby.

"Temari, I've told you not to lie on the floor either. You are a member of one of the most respectable families in Suna and you should behave as such." Her father chided her one more time before retiring back to his study.

As soon as he was around the corner, Temari scowled bitterly. She knew why he acted the way he did, but that didn't make it right. Temari headed into the lobby of the mansion/H.Q. and walked up to the front desk.

"I suppose you are here for the Kazekage's mail..." the secretary eyed Temari's childish pyjamas with an irritated, scrutinizing gaze.

"Yes." Temari replied tersely, noticing how the woman was eyeing her clothes, and wanting to get back to her cartoons that she had been watching.

Without another word, the secretary piled the Kazekage's daily mail into her arms and promptly ignored her. Now, of course this wasn't _all_ the Kazekage's mail, since that would take much more than one person to carry. This was just the daily mail, like the newspaper and such. And a strange-looking box. But in a great haste to get back to her cartoons, Temari didn't think anything of the box. That was until she heard some mewls coming from it. Reaching a well-placed table in the hallway back to the house part of the mansion, Temari set everything down and peered into the box.

Seven tiny, adorable kittens with giant, Kawaii-Desu eyes gazed up at her. Temari had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep a girly screech from escaping her lips and alerting her dad to her amazing find. Immediately Temari knew what she would do! She would hide the kittens in her room and care for them herself-her dad would never find out as long as she was careful!

"Temari, what is _that_?" The imposing voice of her dad seemed to rumble from behind her.

So much for keeping the kittens a secret.

"It was in your mail! I wasn't going to hide them from you or anything!" Temari spun around and shrunk back with a sheepish grin on her face.

The Kazekage rose an eyebrow suspiciously before his face softened, and a look indecipherable to Temari came across his features. It _would_ be something to keep Temari and Kankurou entertained and out of his hair...Well, as long as he didn't have to deal with the kittens himself, he would be fine with letting Temari and Kankurou take care of them. The thought of foul play or the fact that a box of kittens would never normally be included in his morning mail never seemed to cross his mind as he deliberated letting his young, inexperienced children care for seven kittens by themselves.

"Fine. You can keep them. As long as _I_ don't have to take care of them. I don't want to see them relieving themselves all over the-Oomph!"

"Thanks daddy!" Temari glomped her dad, not letting him finish his sentence.

"Before you do anything else you need to wash those things. You don't know where they came from." The Kazekage pulled away from his daughter and eyed the kittens warily.

" _Fine_..." Temari sighed and hefted the heavy box into her arms, careful not to jostle it and make the kittens slide around. _Hmm_...they kind of smelled like a hospital...and mustiness.

Leaving her dad to collect the bundle of mail on the table, Temari trotted off in the direction of her bathroom to set a bath for the adorable little kittens.

 **(A/N): follow and review if you want more!**


	6. Chapter Five

**(A/N): Ayyy bit of a longer chapter! Still in the sues' pov ^-^**

 **I'll probably take a quick break from the posting because I have been summoned to do the dishes. What fun and joy.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto; the sues belong to me~**

Chapter Five.

Temari dangled her fingers beneath the streaming faucet as she ran a bath for the seven strange-smelling kittens.

" _Aaaaand_...that's about good!" Temari smiled with satisfaction when she deemed the water was warm enough and plugged the drain. "Pbpbpbpbpbpbpbbp…" Temari made a raspberry of impatience as the water imperceptibly crept along the tub to cover the bottom.

As soon as the warm water made a decent coating over the entirety of the bathtub, Temari carefully put each of the kittens into the tub and dumped some soap under the faucet to get some bubbles going. When a strange, smoky mist began to rise from the suds, Temari figured she had accidentally dumped too much soap in the tub. That _was_ until it began to quickly fill the room, billowing to the ceiling in hazy swirls one would expect to see in a creepy graveyard on the night of Halloween. Not that Halloween was actually observed in the 'Naruotoverse' or anything.

In a panic, Temari dashed out of her bathroom, only to grind to a halt in the doorway as she remembered that the Precious kittens were still in the bathtub! Taking a gulp of clean air, Temari ran back into the bathroom, squinting her eyes against the stinging smoke.

"Hey! We're not kittens anymore~!"

"Guys, we're naked…"

"No dip Sherlock. I hadn't noticed."

"Um, does anyone see a towel somewhere?"

"Yes, I have x-ray vision and I can see through blinding smoke."

"Oh shut up, Etsu!"

"Uhhhhhh…" Temari stared at the rapidly-clearing smoke, her slackened jaw hanging wide open.

Did her kittens _really_ just turn into girls? They sounded much like her own age! The idea that they could have been sent as a trap to kill her family while they slept never crossed Temari's mind as she cautiously stepped into the bathroom.

"I have some towels…" Temari offered, still stunned, as she opened up a cabinet and handed seven plush towels to the strange girls standing in her bathtub and exited the room to allow them some privacy.

Temari sat on her bed, excitement bubbling through her veins. Maybe they could stay at her house and be trained as ninjas with her! It would be nice to have some girls around that didn't hate her guts and weren't terrified of her. Or her littlest brother, for that matter. Of course, she would have to talk to her dad about it. No way could she so much as think of trying to hide _seven_ _girls_ in her room. They probably wouldn't like that either…

Temari's eyes darted to her bathroom door as the girls began to file out of her bathroom and into her bedroom.

"Whoah…" one of the girls, who had a chocolate-y fountain of hair that hung about her waist, was in awe as she gazed around Temari's bedroom.

Temari's room _was_ quite nice. Soft white carpet covered the floor, pastel silk drapes hung on the windows, a matching silk bedspread was neatly spread out on her bed, and the walls were a nice bright green. What might have seemed out of place to someone not familiar with the Naruto series were the various lethal weapons that adorned the walls, the biggest and most unique of which was a large cream fan with three lavender dots on it. It was easily recognized by the girls, but none of them said a word, not wanting to appear suspicious.

"So…who are you guys? Why were you cats?" Temari awkwardly stared at them as they marveled at her room.

"I'm Leiko, this is Misao, this is Katsu, this is Etsu, this is Seka, this is Akahana, and this is Shizuko." Leiko introduced herself and the other six girls, immediately taking charge of the situation.

She also went on explain how Temari, along with everything she knew, wasn't actually real; it was nothing but a funny T.V. show back in their world. She continued, explaining how a thunderstorm somehow teleported them to the 'Narutoverse', how they were found and experimented on by Orochimaru, and how they were seemingly left in the care of the Kazekage.

"Wow, really?" Temari gasped at their story, not at all offended or disbelieving as they basically told her that her entire life was nothing but the whims of one man.

"Yeah, like totally." Leiko flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

 _They're all so pretty…_ Temari thought, tugging at her childish pyjamas self-consciously. It was obvious they'd all be comparable to super models when they got older. Not that there was anyone there to notice it, but Temari's self-consciousness was exceptionally strange. Normally, Temari wouldn't give a rat's behind about her appearance and was easily one of the most self-confident girls in all of Suna.

"Well, I can get you guys some clothes if you like. I'm sure you'll all fit in them." Temari suggested, getting up off her bed. "My closet's this way."

The girls followed her into a spacious walk-in closet full of all styles and colours of typical Suna-wear. Still in her pyjamas, Temari picked an outfit out for herself and left the girls to take whatever they wanted.

After she changed by herself in her bathroom, Temari waited on her bed for a good fifteen minutes while the foreign girls rifled through her closet to find things for themselves. Eventually, after an amount of time exaggerated by her extreme boredom, the girls exited. Temari had to keep herself from gaping at the girls as they exited her closet. They were all dressed very fashionably, putting the articles of clothing together in cute, creative ways Temari would have never thought of herself.

Temari brushed it off though, as there were bigger issues to attend to at the moment. "So, I suppose we should go talk to my dad…"

"Do you think it would be ok if we stayed here, with you?" Leiko asked, seemingly unaware of how rude and preposterous her question was, considering she and her six companions were complete strangers to Temari and her family.

"Yeah, that'd be really awesome, but my dad can be a bit of a wad sometimes…" Temari sighed as she and everyone else began the trek to her father's office.

"Ugh, I know right?" Etsu snorted.

 _Finally, someone who understands,_ Temari thought, still not disturbed that the seven strangers knew so much about her and her life. _CRASH!_

"Oh my gosh, I'm sooo sorry! Shiiii…." Misao gasped as she realized who she had just unceremoniously bowled over as she rounded the corner without paying attention.

"Who are _you_?" A familiar bitter voice spat.

"G-Gaara…" Misao stuttered in a super Kawaii-Desu voice as Gaara's sand poured forth from his gourd, wrapped around her body and rapidly began constricting her.

"Gaara, stop! It was an accident!" Temari pleaded, trying to approach her brother, only to get slammed into a wall by a thick tendril of sand.

"Don't get in my way!" He shouted, not taking his eyes off of Misao as his sand began to creep over her face.

The other six girls were too stunned to act upon seeing an all-too-familiar scene playing out in front of them. As the sand obscured Misao's face however, it was too much for one of them.

"NO! I won't let you kill her!" Katsu shrieked and launched herself at Gaara, but Shizuko thought quickly and grabbed her friend's arms to keep her from attacking him.

Strangely though, Gaara flew back down the hallway and the sand that had just been about to crush Misao spilled onto the floor, leaving Misao daintily resting on it, unconscious.

"Katsu…" Seka murmured, staring agape at the girl in question.

Shocked, Shizuko released Katsu. "How did you do that? A-and you have cat ears…and a tail!"

Seka, Etsu, Leiko, and Akahana rushed over to Misao to make sure she was alright, while Katsu stared dumbly at Gaara's unconscious body and reached a tentative hand up to her head to feel her velvety kitten ears while her slender tail wrapped around her body and waived in front of her. Just as soon as she realized she had them, the ears and tail disappeared back into her body, leaving her feeling a bit drowsy.

"I-I think that Orochimaru's experiment had some side effects. It would appear that we aren't fully human anymore. While we don't have chakra, we have some kind of telekinetic abilities. Which experiment _those_ came from, however, is unclear." Shizuko explained, and being the super-genius she was, understood the whole situation.

"Wow, that would explain everything!" Seka marveled, looking up from Misao.

"Is she going to be ok?" Temari asked, kneeling down next to Misao along with the other four girls.

"She'll be fine." Seka assured. "My mom was a doctor and I pretty much grew up in a hospital, so I'd know."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Temari marveled at Seka's comment. "Well, we should get going before he wakes up and tries to hurt _all_ of us. I'm _so_ sorry that happened, but I guess you guys understand, right?"

Misao, who had woken up, gave Temari a warm hug. "Of _course_ we do. We know _everything_ , so I don't hold it against him or anything." Misao smiled comfortingly.

"It's nice to have someone who doesn't hate me and can understand me." Temari smiled back. "You'll be good to walk to my dad's office, right? There'll be a chair in there for you to sit on."

"I'll be fine!" Misao leapt up, already as energetic and bubbly as she usually was.

"Cool! Well let's go!" Temari stood up and clapped her hands together with a grin on her face.

The octet of girls continued to the Kazekage's office, both excited and nervous at the prospect of talking to the intimidating, prestigious man.

 _Knock-knock-knock!_ Temari gently rapped her fist on the large, double doors of her father's office, impatiently shifting back and forth on her feet as she waited for him to answer.

"Enter!" Came her father's gruff voice, accompanied by the rustle of some papers. "Temari-"

The Kazekage folded his hands in front of himself and let out an exasperated sigh as he watched the seven girls file into the room after Temari. However, his frustration was soon replaced with shock as he realized the seven girls didn't have any chakra signatures.

"Temari, who are these girls and where did you find them?"

"Dad, these girls are the cats that were in the box. I put them in the bathtub to wash them and they turned into humans."

"I don't have time for your _stories_ , Temari. Don't test my patience. _Not that you'd know_ , these girls don't have any chakra. That's impossible."

"She's telling the truth, sir Kazekage." Leiko stepped forward, bowing as custom dictated before the Kazekage. "We were captured and experimented on by a man named Orochimaru. He turned us into cats with one of the experiments and then left us here."

"Why do you have no chakra? And that's Kazekage- _sama_ to you." He addressed the girl who had spoken to him.

"It's a bit complicated, but I'm sure you'll listen, Kazekage- _sama_." Leiko smiled prettily and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

The Kazekage frowned in disapproval, but decided to listen to what the strange girl had to say. Leiko smiled again and related to him the story of how the "Narutoverse" wasn't actually real, how they came to be in the "Narutoverse", how they came to be the prisoners of Orochimaru, how they came to be humans, and even about how they seemed to have special abilities.

"Do you know the extent of these…abilities?" The Kazekage wondered, suddenly very interested in what the girl had to say.

Even the fact that his world was supposedly just a T.V. show wasn't as interesting as the notion that the seven girls might have incredible powers just waiting to be tapped into. For some odd reason though, he wasn't at all suspicious of the girls. Never did the thought cross his mind that they might be sent for a devious purpose.

"No, not rea-ahhhh!" Katsu shrieked in shock when a kunai whizzed at her face, only to disintegrate into dust a mere inch from her face. "What was that for!?" She snapped at the Kazekage, who was looking at her with inquisitive eyes.

"Just testing these 'powers' of yours. It looks like your friend wasn't lying. None of you answered my question though. What do you want?" The Kazekage asked again, frowning and folding his hands again.

"We were wondering if they could stay here and maybe even be trained as ninjas with me? Please daddy, they're like the only girls in Suna who don't hate me!" Temari pleaded, now standing next to Leiko.

The Kazekage furrowed his eyebrows in thought and frowned. In all his contemplation, keeping the girls for Temari's sake was never one of the reasons he considered. The thought that dominated his mind was that training these girls now could be a very powerful investment for the future. They could become very powerful ninjas, something no other village would have. No, they _would_ become very powerful ninjas.

"Very well. Your powers will be invaluable to this village. Starting tomorrow, you will all begin your training as kunoichi, and your training will be focused around growing and honing your abilities. As for room and board, you may stay in some of the guest rooms downstairs."

"We thank you for your hospitality, Kazekage-sama." Leiko stood up and bowed again.

The rest of the girls followed in suit, glad that they were going to live out their previously-impossible dream to become kunoichis!

"Thank you soooo much, dad!" Temari smiled and ran over to hug her father, who allowed himself a small smile as he patted her back.

"Alright, alright. I need to get back to work. I'll send a couple of my assistants to take you all shopping for your own clothes." The Kazekage grabbed a piece of scrap paper from his desk and scrawled a note on it before handing it to Temari to take to one of his assistants.

"We get to go shop-ping~!" Misao chirped, bouncing up and down with Leiko and Katsu.

The octet quickly left the room, spirits lifted and full of excitement for their new life to come.

 **(A/N): follow and review for more chapters (past chapter 9-10 if you're counting the prologue)**


	7. Chapter Six

**(A/N): Alright, I'll be uploading the rest of the chapters now! Short chappy again owo**

 **Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. OCs belong to moi~**

Chapter Six.

Alice sat up and yawned, back cracking as she stretched in the dim lighting of her new bedroom. Where was she? Oh yeah, Oxford was gone…possibly forever. She was staying with Ms. Seshiru, er, Ms. Seshiru- _chan_ now, and Mr. Makito-sempai had left after dinner yesterday.

Alice's rumbling stomach compelled her to get up and seek out the kitchen, where she found Seshiru cooking rice and some kind of odd-smelling soup for breakfast.

"Good morninahhhhh…" Alice's greeting turned into a yawn as she contemplated sitting down on one of the cushions that surrounded a really short table.

Was that thing _really_ the dining table? It was so short…

"You may take a seat, if you like." Seshiru turned around momentarily and gestured to the short table.

Alice nodded in response and sat down on one of the cushions and ran her hand along the worn, yet clean floor. Promptly Seshiru placed a bowl of rice and a bowl of soup in front of her and sat down across from her.

"Itadakimasu." Seshiru murmured before digging into her rice with a pair of chopsticks.

"Ita-whah…?" Alice gaped at Seshiru and fumbled with her chopsticks.

"I-ta-da-ki-ma-su." Seshiru repeated slower. "Here, you hold them like this. What did you use to eat in Oxford if you didn't use chopsticks?"

"Eee-tuh-da-kay-moss-oo." Alice said slowly, allowing Seshiru to correctly place the chopsticks in her hands. "Um, I used forks, spoons, and knives."

"What's a fork?" Seshiru wondered.

Alice tried numerous times to pick up a mouthful of rice, and when she finally succeeded, it tumbled into her lap before it had the chance to make its way into her mouth. "It's like a spoon, but it has prongs, and it's flat. It's a lot easier to use than _sticks_." Alice frowned at her bowl of rice as her stomach rumbled again.

"You'll get used to them eventually. No-don't use your spoon. It's bad manners." Seshiru stopped Alice from using her soup-spoon to scoop up her rice.

"What are the floaty-things in the soup?" Alice abandoned her rice to scoop up a spoonful of soup and stare at it doubtfully.

"The 'floaty-things' are tofu. The soup is miso soup. Try it."

Alice put the spoon in her mouth. "Mmm…We don't have anything like this in Oxford." Alice commented.

"You like it then?"

"Mmm hmm." Alice hungrily spooned another bite into her mouth. "Ms. Seshiru-chan, do you think I could become a _ninja_?"

"You want to be a ninja? Are you sure?" Seshiru froze and rose and eyebrow at Seshiru. "It's not a bunch of fun and games, you know. It's very dangerous, and you could die. You'll have to kill other people. You'll see other people die."

"Yeah, but it would be better than getting married off and having a bunch of kids like my mum wanted me to." Alice frowned.

Seshiru folded her arms and leaned forward on the table. "I was a ninja once. A long time ago."

Alice's eyes widened and her mouth parted. "Really?"

"Yes. I was still just a genin-I assume Makito told you about the ninja ranks?" Alice nodded, so Seshiru continued. "And I was on a simple, D-rank escort mission when some bandits attacked my team. I'll spare you the details, but my other two teammates died, and one of the bandits hit me in the head with the butt of a kunai. I lost my memory for a while, and was decommissioned because of my migraines. I was lucky."

Alice stared blankly at her food, now troubled. Maybe being a ninja wasn't as exciting as she had thought…

"I'm not saying you _can't_ become a ninja. Ninjas are very important, you know. They not only protect the village, but the whole country." Seshiru continued again after taking another bite of rice. "But if you want to be one, you must work hard. If you slack, or don't take it seriously, you'll be weak. Being weak will get you killed."

Alice looked up at Seshiru and frowned in thought. She didn't _think_ Seshiru would want to marry her off like her mother, but she was sure she didn't want to be a shopkeeper for the rest of her life, either.

"Alice-chan, it is not a decision that you need to, or should, make right away. It's a decision that will change your whole life."

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence. For Alice, this was quite a while, even after Seshiru had finished, as she made very slow progress on her rice. Nonetheless, she was determined to finish, and grain by grain she did. After putting her dishes in the sink and rinsing them, she wandered into the shop room to find Seshiru, who set her to sweeping the floors and dusting the shelves in preparation for opening the shop. Alice was uncharacteristically quiet, doing her chores without a single complaint. She was too busy thinking.

Well, why did she come to _this_ world anyway? A funny feeling niggled at her stomach. Like, she wasn't _really_ supposed to be _here_. Was she really supposed to just be a shopkeeper, or another regular person, or was she supposed to _do something_? Was she really willing to take such a risk and make such a commitment?

"How long does it take to become a ninja?" Alice wondered aloud to Seshiru.

"Usually about six years. Some of the kids with natural talent graduate much earlier, and some kids never get good enough to graduate." Seshiru responded without looking away from the box of restock goods who's contents she was removing. "You'll not just be taught how to fight, but also history, math, all the usual school subjects. Because you're a girl, you'll also take kunoichi classes, where you'll learn practical skills that'll make you a better spy."

"I won't have to fight or anything until after I graduate, right?"

"No, unless the village is attacked and we really need more ninjas. They might graduate people early if things get bad enough. But, that rarely happens."

Hm. It's not like she'd have to go and fight to the death tomorrow or anything…It would be years before she'd see combat, and by then, she'd be ready. But what if she was naturally _bad_ at being a ninja? The other kids would probably make fun of her. On the other hand, what if she was naturally _good_ at being a ninja?

"Say, if I _was_ to become a ninja, you could help me, right? I know you have migraines and all, but…" Alice paused and walked over to Seshiru.

"Well, I'm a bit rusty, but I could help you. Technically, I wasn't decommissioned because I couldn't _be_ a ninja anymore, it was because my migraines made me a liability in the field." Seshiru explained.

"Ohhhh…"

"What are you thinking so far?"

"Well, I'm worried that if I do become a ninja, I won't be any good. That's why I asked if you could help me. I just wonder why I'm _here_ though. Why would I drop out of the sky so I could be a shopkeeper, or a cook, or something like that?"

Alice chewed her lip as she awaited Seshiru's response.

"Alice, I don't believe that you fell down a rabbit hole. It simply doesn't make sense. Look, you were probably part of a trading caravan and accidentally wandered off and hit your head somehow." Seshiru knelt down in front of Alice and frowned.

"No! I did _too_ fall down a rabbit hole! I remember it quite well! How can you not believe me when I know all these things about a place that 'doesn't exist'? When I don't understand how this place-or anything-works?!" Alice yelled, horrified that Seshiru didn't believe her.

If there was anything that Alice couldn't stand, it was adults not taking her seriously just because she was a child.

"You probably have a wild imagination, and some memory problems." Seshiru frowned.

"No! I'm Alice Liddel from Oxford, England and I fell down a RABBIT HOLE!" Alice screamed and folded her arms together with a shove as she stomped off to her bedroom.

Seshiru sighed tiredly and rubbed her forehead. "I'm going to need an icepack…"

After getting herself an icepack, Seshiru went to visit Alice in her room. Alice was sitting on her bed, facing away from Seshiru and towards a window.

"I've decided. I want to become a ninja. I came here for a reason and it wasn't to be a shopkeeper. I'll prove it to you." Alice declared in a serious tone without turning to face Seshiru.

"Look, Alice, you can't deny that your story is hard to believe. Maybe you did fall down a rabbit hole, and somewhere, in some other world, there _is_ an Oxford, England. I'm going to be honest here. No one will believe you. You'd best tell people that you're just an orphan from a very foreign land that somehow ended up in Konoha." Seshiru warned while leaning on the door frame.

"Fine. I still want to be a ninja."

"Very well. We can go to the Hokage's office today to enroll you, if you like." Seshiru walked over to Alice's bed and sat down beside her. "If you're going to be a ninja, you can't have all that hair. You'll have to get it cut or it'll get in the way. And, we'll have to find you some new clothes and supplies."

"Really? Today? When does school start!?" Alice looked up and grinned at Seshiru, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I'm not sure, in a few weeks maybe? Lucky thing you're just the right age for enrolling, six, right?"

Alice nodded and jumped off the bed. "Come on, let's go!" She tugged on Seshiru's arm and tried to drag her off the bed.

 _Kids…_ Seshiru inwardly rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be dragged off the bed and out of the room. _It's going to be a long day._

 **(A/N): follow and review for more chapters!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**(A/N): Time-jump time! Longest chapter yet, yo.**

 **Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and the OCs belong to me ;3**

Chapter Seven.

~Six years later~

Alice wove her way through the masses of people crowding the lawn of the Academy to an unmistakable glimpse of blue hair. She bounded over to the man with ease and leapt at him. Expecting this, the man caught her and spun her around before letting her back down. "Makito-sempai! You came! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Congratulations, Alice-chan! I'm so proud of you!" Makito patted Alice on the back and they began to walk back towards the lawn where Seshiru was waiting.

"Thank you Makito-sempai! Seshiru-chan sent you a bird or something, didn't she?"

"Yes, I came as soon as I got it! Where's your hitai-ate? I want to see it!"

Alice fished the shiny new headband out of her pocket and presented it to Makito.

"Well put it on!"

Alice grinned and sloppily tied the headband to her forehead and ran across the lawn to show it to Seshiru.

The last six years had been difficult for Alice. Kunoichi classes had been incredibly boring, with exception to poison-making, and she struggled at genjutsu and taijutsu. On top of that, she found it difficult to make many friends. Especially at first, a lot of the kids made fun of her accent and her foreign name. A lot of the kids in her classes had already known each other, so they were slow to include her in their circles.

However, all things considered, Alice acclimatized well to the Konoha lifestyle, especially with the help of Seshiru. Of course, there had been a period of time where she became incredibly homesick, but she pushed past it and didn't let it stop her from becoming a ninja.

Later on that night, Seshiru, Makito, and Alice celebrated Alice's graduation by going to a local dango shop. Alice had found out that she very much liked dango, and it was her favourite foreign food in Konoha. Foreign to her, anyways.

"So, how do you like your new team?" Makito grinned at Alice from across the table as she rapped her fingers on the table, impatiently waiting for the food to come.

"Eh. I don't know either of them really well. There's Sahashi Shimei, and he's kinda annoying. And then there's Sugita Kenji, and he acts like a little kid all the time. I'm actually more curious about who my jōnin sensei will be. I hope they're not a major butt or something." Alice frowned and made a face.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, you're well-behaved, right?" Makito leaned forward and rose a questioning eyebrow at Alice. "If you're well-behaved, your jōnin sensei won't need to be a butt to you."

"Of _course_ I'm well-behaved!" Alice grinned innocently at Makito and they both busted up laughing.

Makito reached across the table and ruffled Alice's hair. "Still a little trouble-maker, eh?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Seshiru laughed good-naturedly. "Just a couple weeks ago she beat up a boy at school for making a lewd joke to her."

"That's my girl!" Makito laughed again, making Alice roll her eyes.

Seshiru took a sip of her water and folded her arms, her face growing serious. "Alice, there's a few things I need to tell you about your new teams. You'll only have about a thirty-three percent chance of passing as a team. This year there are nine teams, so only three will make it."

"Are you serious?" Shock twisted Alice's face as she stared at Seshiru in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so."

Alice frowned and stared at the table. After all that work she did at home with Seshiru just to pass the final exam, she now only had a one in three shot at staying a genin? What was the point then? Frustrated, she began to pick at a scratch on the wooden table and chew her lip. What was this test going to be, anyway?

Alice put her thoughts to rest as the dango was brought to their table and the conversation picked up again on a happier note.

~The next day~

Alice leaned against a fence and keenly observed her surroundings. After she had gotten home last night, she had found a slip of paper in the mail from her jōnin sensei to meet at this specific spot. The spot itself was on an empty construction site at the edge of Konoha that would be home to a new neighbourhood in a few years' time. A good spot really, since it seemed the workers had the day off and it would be easy for the team to find each other.

Footsteps crunching on gravel alerted Alice to a newcomer and she glanced over to see who it was. It was unmistakably her new sensei. He reminded her of a lamp post: very tall, and very thin. He had short, greying red hair that was kept out of his face by his hitai-ate. As he neared, Alice noticed that he had dark reddish-brown eyes that were framed by a few aging lines.

"Hello, sir. I'm Alice Liddel. It's nice to meet you." Alice bowed respectfully, then looked up at her sensei.

He narrowed his eyes as he inspected her. "You're the foreign, commoner-born one then, eh?"

"I _suppose_ so." Alice held back a snarky comment and a sneer, but couldn't keep the polite smile on her lips.

Her sensei snorted and looked away. "As I'm sure you know, I'm your new sensei. My name is Ashida Yosai."

Alice folded her arms and sighed, noting the air of contempt that practically wafted off of her new sensei. _So he's one of_ those _people, who think that ninjas should only come from ninja families._ Awkward silence presided over the air until Alice's two teammates bowled into the alleyway and crashed into a wall together.

"I _sooo_ beat you!" A boy with greyish-blue hair claimed as he leapt up and pointed at the other boy.

"Fine, whatever. I'll beat you next time anyway!" The other boy, who had dark blue hair in a short ponytail laughed as he picked himself up off the dirt. "Sorry…" He grinned at Yosai and dusted his shorts off.

Yosai responded with a frustrated sigh as he watched the boys in disapproval. "Introduce yourselves."

"Sahashi Shimei!"

"Sugita Kenji!"

Shimei was the first boy who had dashed into the alley and had the greyish blue hair. He was just taller than Alice, had lively grey eyes, and was well-muscled. As a classmate, Alice knew him to be a trouble-maker, always getting in fights and talking back to the teachers.

Kenji was the other boy who had lost the apparent race and had the dark, almost black, blue hair in a short ponytail. He was taller than Alice and Shimei, but still about a head shorter than Yosai. Most notably, he was rather pale and had magenta eyes, making him comparable to an albino rodent. Kenji wasn't as rowdy as Shimei, but sometimes acted a bit like a little kid.

"I am Ashida Yosai, and I am now your jōnin sensei. Now that you're all here, we'll tell each other a bit about ourselves. I am 44 years old, my favourite colour is black, my favourite food is rice, and my current biggest goal is not let any of you die." He sternly stared at Alice while he said the last part.

Immediately Shimei spoke up and went next. "My name is Shimei, I like any kinds of dessert, I like fighting, my favourite colour is red, and I want to beat the shit out of my enemies!" He practically shouted, and his voice echoed through the vacant lots.

"I'm Sugita Kenji, I like playing video games and eating pocky, and…I want to prove that I really _can_ be a ninja! Oh yeah and my favourite colour is purple~!"

 _My teammates are stupid and my sensei is an ass. Just peachy._ Alice frowned bitterly before introducing herself. "My name is Alice Liddel. My favourite colour is blue, my favourite food is dango, I like fantasy stories, and I want to do something more than being a housewife or owning a shop."

"You have a weird accent. You're not from Konoha, are you?" Shimei narrowed his eyes at her and questioned.

Alice took a deep breath to keep herself from rolling her eyes and sighing at him. "No. I'm not from Konoha. I do not recall where I am from." She lied, something she had gotten used to over the past six years.

"Ahem. Tomorrow will be your test. Mee-"

"Test?! What do you mean, 'test'?!" Shimei yelled in shock. "We just had our final yesterday!"

"Calm down, idiot, and next time, don't interrupt me." Yosai glared and chided him. "There's another test. Because there are nine teams this year, only three will pass and stay genins. Everyone who fails will go back to the Academy and try again next year." Yosai frowned and explained.

"Well how come nobody told us?!" Shimei snapped, now quite mad.

Yosai shrugged and continued talking. "Tomorrow you will meet me at training ground six for your test. Sleep and eat well. It will be a long day."

With that, Yosai disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the trio of genins to return to town by themselves.

"That's a pig cluster! How could they make us get all excited that we graduated only to tell us we'll probably have to just go back to the Academy?" Shimei threw his hands in the air as he ranted and paced around. "This is stupid. With those other teams full of clan heirs, they'll never pass us."

Alice frowned. He was probably right. It might cause an uproar if some of the clan heirs were held back and 'commoners' were allowed to pass in their stead.

"I'm sure we can do it! I mean, I know Shimei-san and I's strengths. I don't really know yours though, Alice-chan." Kenji pranced ahead of them and began to walk backwards. "I know! We should eat lunch together so we can get to know you better! I'm already friends with Shimei-san, but we hardly know you at all, Alice-chan!"

"Sounds like a plan! Come on Alice-chan!" Shimei called as he high-fived Kenji and the two bounded away in the direction of a random restaurant without waiting to hear Alice's response.

Alice frowned and chased after them. _I could just not show up and tell them I wasn't going to go anyway and it's their fault for not waiting for my confirmation. But, that would be a bad start to our team, and Kenji's right. We should get to know each other._ Quickly, Alice caught up to them just as they ducked into a small restaurant.

"Have you guys even been to this restaurant, or did you just run in here?" Alice looked around the slightly-dingy restaurant apprehensively.

Even though she had lived in Konoha for six years, she was still wary of trying new foods and new restaurants. Some things, like sushi, Seshiru had to pay her to try.

"Nah. We like to try new restaurants out all the time!" Kenji grinned and slid into a random booth, followed by Shimei.

Alice sat on the opposite booth and busied herself with looking over the menu. She could probably just get miso soup or something…

"So, what kinda things are ya good at?" Kenji leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, smiling widely at her.

"Um, I'm pretty good at card games, and…I've tried my hand at writing. I like fantasy and action stories." Alice set the menu down and folded her hands in her lap.

"Nah, I meant like, ninja stuff!" Kenji chuckled.

Shimei glanced up at the two every now and then as he looked over the menu.

"Dude, what're you going to get? You haven't even looked at the menu yet." Shimei asked as he elbowed Kenji in the ribs.

"Ow! I'll probably just get the daily special. They have one, right?" Kenji diverted his attention to Shimei as he rubbed his sore ribs.

Shimei snorted, but didn't say anything.

"Hm. Well I guess I'm best at ninjutsu, I'm pretty good at making poisons, and I'm ok with a kunai. My taijutsu kinda sucks and I couldn't do a genjutsu to save my life." Alice picked at her nails, hoping Kenji wouldn't laugh at her or something.

She knew he was no 'prodigy' like Sasuke, but he wasn't dead last like that kid Naruto, either.

"We can help you with that! I'm pretty good at genjutsu myself and Shimei here is really good at taijutsu." Kenji grinned at Alice again.

"Really? That'd be cool." Alice replied and smiled back. Maybe her teammates wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hey, you forgot to tell her that I'm like, the best swordsman ever!" Shimei grumbled.

"Hello there! Are you guys ready to order?" A waitress approached the table and chirped at them, armed with a pen and a writing pad. "Ooh~! Did you guys just graduate?" Their shiny new forehead protectors caught her wide eyes.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be one of the best swordsman EVER!" Shimei shouted and grinned, attracting the attention of many of the restaurant's other patrons.

"Wow! Well thank you guys for serving Konoha! Good luck! Alright, so what would you like to eat?"

Promptly the trio ordered their meals and resumed their conversation. Alice found herself surprised at how well all their personalities meshed. All of them had a sense for adventure beyond ordinary life, and were fairly energetic and driven towards their goals. Even better, their skills complimented each other well. Where one of them was weak, another was strong. It was apparent why they had been chosen as a team.

After they were done eating, the sun rested on the horizon and turned the sky wide array of warm colours.

"Gah! I'm so pumped for tomorrow! Our team is gonna beast!" Shimei shouted and shot his fist into the air.

"Yeah, we're totally gonna pass tomorrow!" Kenji high-fived both Alice and Shimei. "Well, my house is that-a way! See ya guys tomorrow!"

With that Kenji bounded off down another road, leaving only Shimei and Alice.

"Well, you seem pretty cool. Heheh. I was worried that I'd get stuck on a team of losers or something. Even with Kenji, I was still hoping you wouldn't be like that Naruto kid." Shimei grinned at Alice.

"Hahaha! I was worried about the same thing! I'd rather get stuck on a team with Naruto than someone like Sasuke, though. At least Naruto wouldn't be stuck up and angsting all the time!" Alice laughed and grinned back.

"You mean you're not one of those girls who's obsessed with that prick? You've just doubled my respect for you. Kenji will be glad to hear this!" Kenji winked and clapped Alice on the back. "Man, I'm gonna be so mad if we don't pass tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too." Alice frowned. "Well, my mum's shop is down the road there, so I must go. See you tomorrow!" Alice's frown was replaced by a smile as she waved and trotted away down the road, glad that she had ended up with a pretty decent team after all.

 **(A/N): follow and review for more chapters!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**(A/N): Second to last chapter! Just a warning, the ending is going to be pretty abrupt since I stopped writing it like, part-way through. But hey-if enough people like this strange story I'll keep writing!**

 **Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and the OCs belong to me ^-^**

Chapter Eight.

The morning was chilly and Alice vigorously rubbed her exposed arms in an attempt to force some heat into them. It was still dark out and neither of her teammates or her sensei had shown up at the entrance to training ground number six.

"Gnnnnngh…Do they know _anything_ about showing up on time?" Alice grumbled to herself and wished she had brought a jacket.

"Of course I know something about showing up on time."

Alice recognized Shimei's voice retort from her left. She looked over to see him approaching, hands shoved in a warm-looking jacket that she eyed jealously.

"Huh? Wish you had one?" Shimei taunted and smirked at Alice, proudly tugging on his jacket.

"Shut up." Alice frowned at him and kicked dirt at his feet.

"YO!" Kenji's loud voice sounded off from down the path and they turned to see him barreling in their direction.

"Kenji-san! Brofist!" Shimei pumped his fist in the air and Kenji skidded to a halt just in time to bump his fist with Shimei.

Alice rolled her eyes and shivered some more. _Boys_. They were all distracted when their sensei dropped down from a tree in front of them all.

"I'm disappointed. None of you noticed I was hiding in that tree. Never mind that for now. Your mission is to find the items on this list. They are dispersed throughout the entirety of the training ground. You will have until sundown to find them. If you cannot find them all before sundown, you will not pass." Yosai hastily explained their goal to them and handed Kenji a folded up piece of paper.

"Also, yesterday I said that only three teams would be passed, but the Hokage has made allowance for a fourth team. There's a rumour going around that a certain hidden village has a few…prodigies…in their back pocket." Yosai added a bit quieter.

Without another word, Yosai disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I gotta learn how to do that." Shimei frowned at their sensei's absence. "You know what, I bet he's still watching us, from those trees or something." Shimei narrowed his eyes and stared into the thick forest that began a good 100 yards away from the fence.

"Well we don't want to waste time." Kenji murmured as he unfolded the list. "Hm. It's just three scrolls: a red scroll, a blue scroll, and a green scroll. Hmmm. We don't know how big the training ground is. We should climb a tree and scout it out or something."

"Good idea!" Shimei called, dashing away to the nearest tree he could find.

He was followed by his two teammates. Luckily the tree was tall enough that they could see the entire training ground.

"Ugh. Why does it have to be so _big_?" Shimei whined upon viewing the vast expanse of woodland that was sprinkled with a few clearings.

"That's what she said." Kenji chuckled and elbowed Shimei, almost making him fall out of the tree.

The two boys began laughing and Alice rolled her eyes at their immaturity. "Guys, pay attention. Think about it. If you were a jōnin sensei, and the point of the test was to find three scrolls, you wouldn't just hide them under a rock. There's probably a catch to it or something."

Shimei and Kenji stopped laughing and grew serious.

"You're right…so what might that catch be?" Shimei wondered, stroking his imaginary beard.

The three watched over the training ground in silence, deep in thought.

"Well, you can probably be guaranteed that there will be booby traps. There could also be genjutsus in place around the scrolls to disguise or hide them." Kenji suggested.

"Very likely. I highly doubt they'd just be hidden behind a rock or something." Alice repeated and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so what's our plan?" Shimei asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"I think we should split up. There's no way we can cover all that land by sunset if we stay together." Alice suggested.

"Yeah, but we might need each other's help or something. It would be a good idea to try and cover our area of land by noon and meet back up by the entrance to say what we found and if we need help obtaining one of the scrolls." Shimei countered.

"What if one of gets in danger and needs help right away though?" Kenji wondered.

"I have some flares-" Shimei fished three flares out of his pocket and handed one to Kenji and one to Alice. "Take them. I only have three, so don't use them unless you _really_ need to."

"Thanks bro."

"Thank you."

"Alright, well I'll take the first third of the land, Kenji-san, you can take the second third, and you can have the last, Alice-chan." Shimei decided. "So are we ready?"

"I guess so." Alice sighed.

"YOSH!" Kenji practically screeched in their ears before leaping down to the ground from the top of the tree and charging towards the fence.

The other two followed in suit and entered the training ground. Alice pumped chakra into her feet to increase her speed as she raced to the back of the training ground. She didn't use too much though, as she didn't want to exhaust herself before the day was over. After a good fifteen minutes she reached the back of the fence. Taking a gulp of water from a canteen slung around her waist, she began her long and arduous search of her section of the forest.

~Seven hours later~

Alice finally made her way to the clearing to see Shimei and Kenji sitting and sipping from their water.

"Alice-chan my brah!" Shimei called out to her and waved.

Alice picked up her pace despite her shortness of breath and flopped onto the ground next to Shimei and pulled out her own water.

"So what did you find?" Shimei asked, poking Alice in the side.

"Mmmm. I think I found a scroll, but it was surrounded by a genjutsu and I couldn't diffuse it." Alice frowned, crossing her arms in embarrassment. "It was like, I was walking past the same trees every fifteen minutes. I don't even know how I managed to get out of it."

"Huh. I think I found one too, but I couldn't get it on my own. It was at the top of like, the tallest frickin' tree I've ever seen, but so high up that I couldn't climb up to get it." Kenji announced as well.

Shimei laughed tiredly. "I think that the point of this was that we would have to help each other to get them, because I found one I couldn't get to on my own either. There was this random hole in the middle of a clearing, but I couldn't see into it or anything, and I tossed a rock into it and it was too deep for me to just jump into. Aaaand…I don't have any rope."

"Hah. Well I guess it was a good thing we met back up." Kenji laughed. "Bleugh…Why does it have to be so damn hot outside?"

"Ugh, I know right? Well we better have a quick lunch before we go back to scroll searching. I'm starving." Shimei complained as he sat up.

The three sat in silence, a bit too tired to make any real conversation as they munched on energy bars and sipped water. Apparently energy bars had a fast effect on Kenji, because as soon as he finished, he was as hyper as a kid on a sugar high.

"YOSH! I'm ready! Let's go!" He leapt into the air and shouted, making a few nearby birds panic and flee the scene.

"Gosh, Kenji-san! We're not all as hyper as you are." Shimei snorted at his friend's obnoxious behaviour.

Alice and Shimei got up to follow Kenji, who was skipping towards the forest.

"What are you doing, Kenji-san?! We're going to my scroll first because it's the closest!" Shimei called as he sprinted after his friend.

"Oh yeah~!" Kenji laughed and fell back to be with his teammates.

Upon entering the forest, Shimei took the lead and wound them through the semi-dense undergrowth for a good twenty minutes before they finally reached the clearing with the hole. The trio approached the mouth of it, but remained a good distance away so they wouldn't be in danger of falling in. Kenji tossed a rock into it and frowned when it took a good thirty seconds for the sound of impact to reach them.

"We could throw a flare in it. Now that we're all together, we won't need to use them." Alice suggested.

Kenji pulled out one of his flares. "Hey! That's a great idea!"

Promptly Kenji activated the flare and tossed it into the hole, which became illuminated with the flare's dim, red light.

"Well there's definitely a scroll down there, but how do _we_ get down there?" Shimei laid on his stomach and peered into the hole.

Shimei stroked his chin in thought. "Hmm. Maybe…maybe Kenji-san could go down there, bracing his arms and legs against the hole. His limbs are probably long enough. I could lower him down, since I'm the strongest here. No offense Alice."

"Meh. None taken." Alice shrugged. Shimei _was_ pretty muscular, stronger than Kenji even.

After a bit more planning, Shimei was still on his stomach, with Alice sitting on his back for a little extra weight, and Kenji was holding onto Shimei's arms and trying to find a good footing in the walls with his feet.

"Kay! I'm good! You can let go now!" Kenji nodded at Shimei, who then released him.

"Just be careful! That kind of fall could kill you." Shimei warned with a frown.

Kenji grinned and winked in response as inch by inch, he lowered himself into the hole. After what felt like hours, but was really more like five minutes, Kenji reached the bottom. By now the flare was practically out and neither Shimei nor Alice could see him.

"I've got it!" Kenji called, voice sounding distant.

"Awesome! Take your time getting up here. Don't get yourself hurt!" Shimei called back.

It was another five minutes before they could see Kenji approaching the mouth of the hole, a green scroll in his mouth. After getting a stable footing, he took the scroll out of his mouth and tossed it out of the hole, where it landed five feet away. Alice quickly pocketed it and hurried back to Shimei to help support him for when he'd need to pull Kenji back out. Just as Kenji was about to reach for Shimei's hand, he lost his footing.

"Kenji-san!" Shimei shouted and quickly grabbed Kenji's arm. "Alice-chan! You need to grab his other hand! Trust me, I've got him!"

Alice got up off of Shimei's back and rushed to his side to try and get Kenji's other hand. It took a few swings for Kenji to get his other hand into Alice's reach, but once he reached it, they pulled him out to safety.

"That was close. Are you ok?" Alice asked Kenji, frowning in concern.

Kenji was sprawled out on his back, panting. "Ugh. My legs were so tired…They just…gave out." He reached for his water and began gulping it down. "Can I take five?"

Shimei looked up at the sky and frowned. "I guess, but after that we need to hurry. Only a few more hours until sundown."

"Never mind then; I can walk." Kenji got up with a sigh and stretched. "I'm just a bit low on chakra. I don't think the tall tree is too far away. It's kinda hard to miss."

After they were ready, Kenji took the lead. It was about a half hour before they reached the tree, the base of which was a good five feet wide.

"Dang, you weren't exaggerating about the size of this thing." Shimei gaped at the tree, which seemed to tower up forever.

"That's what she said." Kenji giggled at his friend.

Alice shook her head and sighed. "You say the scroll is at the top, huh? Do you think I might be able to climb it?"

"Well, you are the lightest out of all of us." Shimei commented as he continued staring at the tree in awe. "You _can_ climb a tree, right?"

"Of course I can. Why would I suggest that _I_ climb the tree if I don't know how?" Alice retorted sarcastically.

Shimei shrugged and gave her an 'I-dunno' look.

"Hehe just don't fall down like I did!" Kenji laughed, making light of the danger.

Alice grinned back and saluted before latching onto the trunk and expertly swinging herself up, branch by branch. In ten minutes, she was out of sight and the other two could only wait until she came back down, and hope it wasn't by falling. After another five minutes, a burning flare plummeted to the ground in front of them.

"Crap, I wonder what's wrong." Shimei quickly stomped the flare out before it could light something on fire. "Which one of us should go up there?"

After a brief argument about who weighed less, Kenji, though taller, convinced Shimei that he weighed less because Shimei was more muscular. Kenji then took to the tree, hastily but carefully making his way up to wherever Alice might have been. Eventually after clearing the general tree line, he could see her at the very top of the tree, clinging to it like a cat.

"Kenji-san! I have the red scroll but I can't get down!" She called out to him as the very top of the tree swayed side to side with her weight.

Kenji frowned at the situation. She was a good twenty feet higher than he was, and he was sure he could only climb a few more feet. _How the heck did she get all the way up there?_

"You have to! I can't come up there with you!" He shouted back. "Baby steps, Alice-chan! Take your time and don't look down!"

Promptly he heard Alice give out a small scream. "Baka! I told you _not_ to look down! Come on, Alice-chan! You can do it! You have to!"

Slowly but surely, Alice began inching down the tree, pausing for a minute or two every time the wind would make the tree sway wildly. After a good five minutes, she was at Kenji's level, panting heavily and rather pale.

"Ya good now?" Kenji asked, glad she was finally down and they could both continue back down the tree. His legs were beginning to feel like jello and he didn't know how long he could stand to be in the tree anymore.

Alice nodded and gulped down some water. "Thanks…thanks for coming." Alice smiled at him.

"No problem." He grinned back.

Quickly the two descended the tree, albeit a bit shakily. They were both out of breath by the time they reached the ground.

"What happened? Do you guys need five?" Shimei asked upon seeing their condition.

"Heh. Maybe just a few minutes…I-I got stuck." Alice slumped down against the tree and pulled out her canteen. "Dang it! I'm all out of water…"

Shimei grabbed his canteen and slung it over to Alice. "You did get the scroll, right?"

"Of course I got the scroll, you bloody dimwit!" Alice paused to take a gulp of water. "You really think I'd come down from the tree without it when our future as a team depended on it?"

Shimei shrugged. "Just makin' sure."

Kenji was lying on his back again, eating another energy bar. After another five minutes the team reorganized themselves and set out again, this time with Alice in the lead. Unfortunately it was a bit harder to find the spot, since Alice wasn't completely sure _where_ the scroll was, only that there was some kind of genjutsu around it. It was a good forty-five minutes before they finally realized they were in the genjutsu.

"Kai!"

"Kai!"

Immediately Kenji and Shimei broke themselves out of the genjutsu, and broke Alice out for her when she failed to do so herself.

"Ok, so I guess now we just look around for something that sticks out…" Alice chewed her lip and looked around their surroundings. "If the genjutsu was the challenge to find the scroll, it might not be as hard to get now that the genjutsu has been dispelled."

"Good point…" Kenji agreed.

For another hour they searched that area of the forest fruitlessly.

"Damn it! We should have found where the genjutsu originated before we dispelled it! Why didn't we think of that?" Shimei cursed and kicked a rock.

"Is that even possible?" Alice asked, pausing from walking.

Shimei began kicking a tree. "I dunno. But we could've tried, at least. Now we probably don't even have an hour left before sundown. It's probably like, right in front of us or something."

Alice kept looking around. Maybe there was something they had missed, just maybe. _Right in front of us..._

"Hey, what's this?" Shimei asked as he noticed a hole in the tree in front of him. Out of curiosity, he stuck his hand in the hole. "Guys! I found it! I frickin' found it!"

Triumphantly he revealed the blue scroll and waived it in the air.

"Yes! We can finally go back now!" Kenji shouted and leapt into the air.

Still fighting against time to make it all the way back to the front of the training ground, they pumped chakra into their feet, despite already being almost exhausted. Just in time, they reached the training ground entrance and collapsed outside of it.

"So. You got all three scrolls. I can't say I'm not surprised." Not giving them any time to rest, Yosai landed in their midst. "You worked well as a team, which was the point of this exercise. However, you still made a lot of mistakes. I will tell the Hokage of you success, but I cannot guarantee you will still pass."

"Seriously, after _all_ that and we _still_ might not pass?! Damn!" Shimei sat up and cursed.

"I will do my best to convince the Hokage that you should pass, but I will not lie to you and say that you are guaranteed to pass."

"Ugh. This is stupid." Kenji muttered.

It didn't seem fair to Alice either.

"Well, that's just how it is. Meet me at the front of the Academy tomorrow morning. Now go home and wash up." Yosai commanded and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Damn. I _really_ need to learn how to do that." Shimei said for about the third time and stood up to dust himself off, staring at the place where Yosai disappeared.

"Probably someday…" Alice laughed, standing up along with Kenji.

The three parted and went home. Had it not been for their exhausting day, Alice wouldn't have been able to sleep for her anticipation. Seshiru had been happy for her success, but understood she needed to rest and didn't bother her by asking for all the details of her day. Alice was up early the next morning and didn't waste any time while she was getting ready. She hurried to the Academy and paced around in front, waiting for the rest of her team to show up. Of course, Yosai was last to show up. Alice and her teammates were too anxious to make much conversation, and settled for waiting in silence.

Yosai poofed in right in front of them, and immediately they snapped to attention.

"Congratulations, you pass."

 **(A/N): follow and review for more chapters!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**(A/N): Super long chapter! It's also the last chapter I have written, so after this is posted, no more is to come. Unless of course you want more.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the sues belong to me :3**

Chapter Nine.

Seven beautiful young girls lined up in the office of the Kazekage, standing with perfect posture and confidence. Over the past six years, they had trained hard to hone their very Special ability, which they found out to be was the ability to manipulate atoms and completely defy the laws of chemistry and physics while doing so. Their powers were practically limitless! It was so Awesome. Of course, chakra was still their Achilles' Heel. They couldn't counter a chakra based attack or defense. But that also meant they were immune to genjutsus.

The Kazekage was quite proud that his village had been lucky enough to be gifted with such _talented_ young girls, who could be considered just as powerful if not more than a jinchuriki. In fact, he did nothing to hide the fact that the seven powerful girls were training to be kunoichi of the Sand. His informants told him that the other four great hidden villages were already taking counter measures and subtly increasing their numbers by allowing a greater majority of students to graduate and become genins.

He allowed himself a small smile before addressing the girls. "I think you all know why I've called you to my office today."

"Lord Kazekage, may I presume we were called here so you could announce what our test will be to become genins?" Leiko asked with an almost sickly-sweet smile.

Soon after becoming humans again, Leiko had appointed herself the 'speaker' of the group, representing them whenever they had to speak to a person of authority.

"Close, but not quite." The Kazekage put down his pen and clasped his hands together with a small smile. "I have decided that you don't need a test; it is quite apparent that you are all fully ready to become genins. To test you would waste our time."

The Kazekage had always been that lenient with them, from the day he took them under his care. He gave them anything and everything they wanted, and made sure they were given a special place of respect among Sunagakure's inhabitants. They were treated like queens.

"Wow, we are very honored!" Leiko smiled again, revealing her perfectly straight, white teeth.

The Kazekage removed a box from his desk and held it out. Leiko of course, being the self-appointed spokesperson of the group, received the box and opened it.

"Our headbands!" Misao shouted excitedly, reaching for one of the seven metal plates engraved with the hourglass-shaped symbol of Sunagakure.

The other six girls did likewise, each taking a metal plate for themselves and admiring them in the light.

"Congratulations. You are all now kunoichi of Sunagakure. I'm proud of you." He smiled again at the seven girls.

Something funny had happened to the Kazekage over the past six years, since the arrival of the septet. He had…softened a bit, become a little nicer, to them, to his children. He had come to have a deep admiration for the seven girls, more than he felt for his own children. No, he didn't view the seven girls as his _children_ , but as weapons. _His_ weapons. No other kage in any of the other hidden villages had anything like this. Only he did. Some afternoons, on the rare occasion he finished his duties as Kazekage, he sat back and thought of everything he could do with that much power. Suna had always had a reputation for having strong ninja, but now they would be _feared_.

"What are our teams going to be? Who's going to be our sensei?" Seka asked eagerly.

"Well, considering that none of you can perform jutsus and you are all already quite strong and powerful, I don't believe you require a jōnin sensei." He paused to let the news soak into the girls, who were quite surprised.

Again, he was quite lenient with them, despite the fact that having a sensei would teach the girls more than just jutsus-things like teamwork. By now though, he felt no doubt or remorse in letting them break the rules of becoming ninja, even if it would be admonished by the other villages or made no logical sense. What could other villages do to stop him anyways?

"As for teams, I'll put you where I need you. If I have a mission I think would suit five of you, I'll pick out five of you. If I need you to fill in on another team, I'll have one of you fill in."

"So, like, when are we going to go on our first mission?" Leiko asked, picking at her nails absentmindedly.

"If you like, I have a C-rank escort mission to Konohagakure for three of you." The Kazekage pulled a scroll out of his robes and handed it to Leiko. "If you are ready for it, I would ask that Leiko, Misao, and Etsu would go on this mission."

A C-rank mission, because they were simply above doing all the D-rank missions like shoveling dog feces, chasing rich peoples' pets, and basic city upkeep. He wouldn't want to disgrace them with such menial labor.

"Of course we're ready!" Leiko affirmed confidently and flashed yet another stunning smile.

Misao jumped up and down and giggled with excitement while Etsu rolled her eyes at her behavior.

"Very well. You will leave in an hour."

The girls quickly poured out of the office doors and streamed into the hallway, chattering away like little birds. Leiko was not surprised that she was one of the three picked to go on their first mission. She _was_ the strongest out of all of them, well…she was sure that a few of the others thought _they_ were stronger, but they were wrong. A confident smirk twitched at her lips as she entered her bedroom that she shared with Misao, Akahana, and Etsu.

"Hey, maybe you guys will meet some of the Konoha 11!" Katsu chirped, sitting on the floor with Shizuko, Seka, and Akahana.

"Oooh that would be totally awesome! I've sooo been wanting to do that since we've gotten here." Misao paused from setting out various stylish outfits to bring with her.

Akahana narrowed her eyes in thought. "If the Konoha 11 graduated when they were twelve years old, at what point in the timeline would we be?"

"Well, considering we are the same age as Kankurou, who is two years older than the Konoha 11-except for Team Gai-most of them should have just graduated, or are about to. They didn't really say _when_ exactly during the year they graduated…" Shizuko offered.

Even though they had been away from Earth for six years now, Shizuko could still remember everything with her photographic memory. But that was to be expected, since she was a super-genius.

Akahana was silent for a moment longer before she spoke again. "Maybe we could save Sasuke then. The chunin exams won't be for a couple of months. There might be time."

"But that would alter the time line!" Seka countered. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Etsu scoffed. "Oh yeah, as if we haven't done that already."

"Etsu's right. We might as well try to save him." Leiko commented as she compressed all the clothes and toiletries she wanted to bring with her into a compact cube she could store in her pocket.

The cool thing about the cube was that even though it was just a super-dense compact of all her belongings and should have weighed the same compressed or uncompressed, the cub weighed no more than a feather. That was just one of the many ways they could defy the laws of chemistry and physics.

"Besides, who cares about the storyline? It wouldn't hurt to change a few things."

"Huh. I guess so." Seka stared at the wall for a moment in thought before grinning at Leiko. "Maybe we could pick up a guy or two for ourselves~!"

"You mean a guy or two for yourself." Etsu deadpanned.

"You never know, Etsu!" Misao grinned at her friend. "Your favourite character always _was_ Sasuke. Maybe _you_ could save him."

"That sounds like a lot of work." Etsu sighed, compressing her belongings into a cube like Leiko had done.

"You'd call lifting a finger a lot of work!" Misao flicked her cube of belongings at Etsu's forehead, but Etsu froze it in mid-air, flung it back at Misao, and decompressed all of the belongings on top of her head.

"Yeah, because I don't have to."

"Etsu! You butt!" Misao whined in a cute, high-pitched voice as she re-compressed her belongings into a cube.

Etsu laughed unsympathetically.

"Well like, let's go. We need to leave, like, now." Leiko stood up and did her trademark hair flip.

"Uwah! I'm so excited!" Misao jumped up and tugged on Etsu's arm, seeing as she was slumped on her back on one of the beds in the room and didn't want to get up.

Etsu yanked her arm out of Misao's grasp and snapped at her. "Fine! Fine! I'm coming!"

After they said goodbye to their friends who were staying behind, they headed to the missions office and met up with the trader they were assigned to escort. While most people would have taken three days to journey from Suna to Konoha or vice versa, Leiko, Misao, and Etsu were able to transport the trader in a matter of minutes using their Super Special powers. Forming a bubble around themselves, they sped off to Konoha in a flash, somehow knowing where it was even though they'd never travelled from Suna to Konoha before.

"Wow, thank you guys so much!" the unnamed trader gave a heartfelt hug to the three girls after they uncompressed her belongings. "I don't know what kind of jutsu that was but it was great!"

"You're welcome!" Leiko flashed a gorgeous smile. "It's not a jutsu. I guess you could say it's like a kekkei genkai."

"Well thank you all very much, but I must be going!" With that, the woman smiled and left them, shoulders burdened by all her goods.

The three girls strolled into Konoha quite relaxed and at ease in the inviting atmosphere. While they had come to love Suna as their own village, Konoha still held a special place in their hearts, and now that they were finally visiting it, it was simply amazing.

"Ugh! That stupid cat just _had_ wander into the forest!"

A voice from behind the trio caught their attention.

"I wonder if it's that Tora cat that team seven had to catch." Misao stopped Leiko and Etsu and whispered to them, somehow remembering the name of an unimportant cat after six long years.

"Ooh! What if it _is_ team seven?" Leiko whispered with a smile on her face.

A nod of understanding passed between the three and they changed their direction and began walking towards the voice. What they saw was definitely not team seven.

"I like cats." A girl with short, choppy blonde hair commented to the two blue-haired boys on either side of her. "I wish my mum would let me have one, but she's worried a cat would knock over her shelves."

"Who are they?" Misao whispered loudly into Leiko's ear. "And why does she have a British accent in Konoha?"

"Impossible. They must be a fresh genins; the same age as Naruto and everyone else if they're chasing after Tora. There were only supposed to be three teams passed: Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, and Team Kurenai, so who are they?" Leiko frowned as they stalked the unknown team without being noticed.

"Wait, how do we know that there weren't any other teams that just weren't mentioned in the anime or manga?" Misao asked, quite confused.

Leiko shook her head. "No. Kakashi said that only one-third of the teams would pass, and because three teams passed, there would be nine team. We need to talk to them."

"But how? We'll seem suspicious." Etsu countered.

Leiko let her trademark grin spread out across her face. "Just leave it to me!"

Leiko led her team out of the shadows and straight in the direction of the mystery team. Not a few seconds after the girls came out of hiding did the team notice them and turn around.

"Hey~! I see you guys are Konoha nin, and well, we just got here from Suna and we were wondering if you knew any good places to eat around here." Leiko put on her most inviting grin and waved at the team.

The shorter of the boys, who had dusty blue hair, narrowed his eyes at them suspiciously.

"Hi! We know a coupla good places around here!" The taller boy with dark blue hair in a ponytail grinned and waived back. "We can show you there if you like! We were actually just heading to lunch ourselves."

The tall boy motioned for them to follow.

"I'm sorry, we never introduced ourselves!" Leiko grinned zealously again. "I'm Leiko, this is Misao, and this is Etsu." Leiko gestured to her two friends respectively.

"I'm Sugita Kenji!" the tall boy grinned back.

"Sahashi Shimei." The shorter boy grumbled without looking up.

"I'm Alice Liddel. It's nice to meet you." The blonde girl smiled and bowed politely.

Leiko's composure dropped for a second when she recognized the name, and then Alice's face. Alice Liddel, as in 'Alice-in-Wonderland' Alice. Immediately the corners of Leiko's mouth twisted back up, but she couldn't keep the inquisitive look out of her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too. Hey-maybe we should eat lunch together!" Leiko suggested in a bubbly voice. "Don't worry, we can pay for ourselves~!"

She was sure the team would accept her offer. To decline it would be rude.

"That sounds like it would be ok!" Alice smiled at her, but Leiko picked up a note of wariness present in her eyes.

The Shimei boy scuffed his feet at the dirt in disapproval, but the Kenji boy remained jovial and unsuspecting. Soon they ducked into a typical-looking Konoha-style restaurant and were greeted by one of the waitresses, who apparently knew Alice and her team. Soon after they had all ordered their food, Alice got up to go to the bathroom. Leiko excused herself as well, seeing that it was a perfect opportunity to talk to her without the hindrance of her teammates.

"Alice, I need to talk to you. I have something I think you'll want to hear." Leiko crossed her arms and leaned on the wall of the restroom.

Alice's eyes flashed with curiosity, then narrowed with suspicion. Leiko noticed her hand twitch to a pouch on her leg that undoubtedly held kunai or shuriken.

"Alice, there is no need for weapons. I'm not going to hurt you." Leiko smiled comfortingly.

Alice frowned back, still suspicious.

"You don't belong here, do you? Well, you're not from here. You're from England. I know who you are."

Alice's mouth opened and closed a few times in shock, trying unsuccessfully to form words.

"O-Oxford, England…more specifically." She finally managed to get out in a quiet voice.

"I'm from America. So are my two teammates, and four of my other friends back in Suna."

Again, Alice was at a loss for words, but only for a few seconds. "Then how do you know who I am? Did you fall down a rabbit hole too?"

"We both come from the same planet…but where I'm from, you're just a story. You aren't supposed to be here, in the "Narutoverse". My friends and I didn't fall down a rabbit hole. There was a thunderstorm, the power went out, and we woke up in the desert." Leiko explained hastily.

"What do you mean my life is just a story? I'm perfectly real! And what do you mean I'm not supposed to be here?" Alice began getting angry at Leiko's words, like any normal person would.

"Well this place is just a story too. But, I'm beginning to wonder if stories aren't just alternate universes that exist on their own. I have another question though, do you have chakra? My friends and I still don't, but we have another kind of ability to manipulate atoms."

Alice rose an eyebrow. "How do you _not_ have chakra? I have it. Manipulate atoms? How?"

Leiko had to restrain herself from laughing. Typical Alice: curious and asking tons of questions. To demonstrate her abilities, Leiko turned the water faucet on and manipulated the water to flow into the air and dance around, all without lifting a finger. Alice watched glaze-eyed in awe, and Leiko returned the water to the sink and turned it off.

"Wow…"

While Alice was amazed, Leiko could see something else in her eyes: uneasiness and worry.

"Yeah, I can pretty much do anything with it. And my friends." Leiko shrugged with a feigned sense of casualness, soaking up and enjoying the praise. "Well, we should get back now. They'll be wondering what happened to us."

"Oh! Yeah!" Alice forced a sheepish smile and hastily made her way out of the bathroom and back to the table.

Leiko lingered a moment longer, deep in thought. Why on _Earth_ was Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland' in the _Narutoverse_? And why did _she_ have chakra when neither Leiko nor her friends had any? And of all things, why did she become a ninja, and why were there four teams that were passed instead of three?

It was troubling. Leiko didn't want to think that Alice was a threat, but her very presence made her suspicious. If Alice _did_ become a threat to Leiko or her friends…well, that would be a real problem. For the past six years, she and her friends had been living a dream. Like hell she'd just sit by and let someone else ruin that.

~Alice's POV~

After she returned to the table, Alice remained silent. It took all the self-control she could muster not to look like a train wreck as her head reeled with thoughts, questions, and uncertainty. It didn't get better when Leiko returned with a strange, indecipherable look on her face as she stared at Alice. The stress of it all was making Alice's head hurt and her stomach upset. As soon as everyone finished, she excused herself from her team. She was glad to finally be away from Leiko and the other two Suna girls.

She didn't know what to make of Leiko and her friends. On one hand, they seemed to come from virtually the same world as her, but on the other, there was something off-putting about them. They were powerful…a little too powerful for Alice's liking. What if _they_ were the handful of 'prodigies' one of the other villages had that were the reason four teams were passed instead of three? If she was possibly going to have to fight somebody like _that_ someday, she'd have to train harder. A lot harder.

 **(A/N): So that was the last and final chapter! If you'd like to see more, be sure to follow and review!**


End file.
